


Наследство

by zaboraviti



Category: Victoria (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drama, F/M, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:54:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 21,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22620574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaboraviti/pseuds/zaboraviti
Summary: Сбегая из опостылевшего Лондона в тишину Озерного края ухаживать за умирающей бабушкой, Виктория и представить не могла, что достанется ей в наследство.
Relationships: Charles Elmé Francatelli/Nancy Skerrett, Edward Drummond/Alfred Paget, Mr Penge/Louise Lehzen, William Lamb 2nd Viscount Melbourne/Victoria of the United Kingdom (1819-1901), mily Temple Viscountess Palmerston/Henry Temple 3rd Viscount Palmerston
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [inheritance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22393750) by [zaboraviti](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaboraviti/pseuds/zaboraviti)



> AU японского фильма Otoko no Isshou (Ее внучка/Жизнь мужчины), отсюда и ООС различной степени. я старалась как могла сделать этого Мельбурна мягче, чем был герой фильма, потому что в чистом виде наша Виктория на него вряд ли позарилась бы. что получилось - судить вам. писать было прикольно (хотя к концу я того, всё-таки сдулась), учитывая то, что чукча совсем не писатель, ибо слишком ленив и нетерпелив.
> 
> весь текст написан с точки зрения Виктории, поэтому мы видим всё только ее глазами, и о том, что думают и чувствуют другие люди в этой истории, в том числе вторая половинка нашей любимой пары, знаем только из их того, что они говорят словами через рот в пределах ее слышимости. разве что я где-то налажала. я старалась не налажать. но могла.
> 
> последнее предупреждение: я ни капельки не разбираюсь в том, о чем пишу. буря и натиск, гугл и импровизация!
> 
> (обложка [© Catelyn May](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatelynMay/pseuds/CatelynMay))

— Лекси!

Полощется на веревке розовым парусом шарф. Волшебный, догадывается она: бабулин сад вон какой огромный, а шарф его аж наполовину закрыл. Она вытягивает шею, пытаясь заглянуть за край.

— Лекси, я же сказала, живо в дом!

Ойкнув от неожиданного окрика, она подпрыгивает на месте и срывается за порог. Когда бабуля говорит таким голосом, с ней лучше не спорить. _Бом-м! Бом-м!_ протяжным басовитым звоном встречают ее в прихожей настенные часы. Девять, десять… а дальше она пока считать не умеет. Десять и еще один. Это значит, что пора часы завести — бабуля делает это каждый день, когда они бьют десять и один раз. Вот только бабуля в саду, разговаривает с каким-то дяденькой и возвращаться, кажется, не собирается, и звать ее боязно. А всего-то нужно вставить ключик в те дырочки — вот туда, а потом еще вон туда — и покрутить. Вот только часы висят ужасно высоко, а она такая маленькая.

Вернувшаяся из сада бабушка застанет ее на самом верху сооруженной из табуретки и книжек башни и еле успеет подхватить, когда ненадежная конструкция пошатнется от энергичного движения. Она будет лежать в бабушкиных объятиях с колотящимся сердцем, сжимая во вспотевшем кулачке заветный ключик и не разжимая глаз, пока не услышит бабушкин смех. «Бабуля, я смогла, я сама!» «Сама, сама, — ответит бабушка, с улыбкой приглаживая ее растрепавшиеся волосы. — И не забывай об этом никогда».

***

— Виктория!

По крайней мере, бабушка перестала звать ее этой дурацкой кличкой, прижившейся благодаря маме. Собака она им, что ли? «Чем тебе имя-то не угодило? — недоуменно качала головой Мари. — Ну пусть не Лекси, действительно, не ребенок уже, но Александра, так величественно звучит. Защитница людей!» «Ага, — набычивалась она, — защитница. Собака то есть». Мать махала на нее рукой и раздраженно хлопала дверью — как обычно, ворча, что не понимает, в кого дочка пошла такая упрямая и своевольная.

— Виктория, зайди, пожалуйста, в дом, я же просила.

Она фыркает, как умеют только подростки. Больно надо ей знать, о чем бабушка шепчется с этим типом. Ей тринадцать, и дурацкая деревня — а Мелвик не более чем деревня, каким бы ни был его официальный статус — последнее место, где ей хочется быть. Что угодно, она отдала бы что угодно, лишь бы завтра же оказаться в Лондоне, в центре жизни. Угораздило же ее родиться в этом затрапезном месте — родители просто хотели побыть немного в тишине до ее появления свет, но роды начались за три недели до срока. «Ты всегда была нетерпеливой и жадной до всеобщего внимания», — вздыхала мать.

Пусть коридорам родильного отделения скромной Мелвикской больницы достались ее первые крики — сердце целиком и полностью принадлежало взрастившей ее столице. Когда тебе тринадцать, тихие красоты Озерного края меркнут в сравнении с яркими огнями мегаполиса. Но папа был неумолим: «Ей тяжело одной с дедушкой, а от твоей тетки толку мало. Поможешь и отвлечешь заодно». Ее так и подмывало зло прошипеть в ответ: «Сам и поехал бы, если так за нее переживаешь, вместо того чтобы выгуливать очередную девку». Но один взгляд на мать заставил ее стиснуть зубы и проглотить рвущуюся наружу гадость. Может, и лучше будет, если они побудут немного вдвоем. Может, без нее им будет лучше. Может… наивная дурочка, она не знает еще, что стоит машине, мчащей ее на вокзал в одиночестве («Долгие проводы… сама знаешь»), скрыться за поворотом, как мать застрочит смски, назначая свидание мудаку Конрою, а отец укатит к ожидающей его любовнице, вместе с которой они тем же вечером попадут в аварию. Юная «подающая надежды актриса» отделается парой ссадин, а Эдвард Ганновер скончается в больнице, не приходя в сознание. Желание Виктории сбудется: она вернется в Лондон, едва пробыв в деревне сутки, и надолго перестанет разговаривать с матерью, виня ее в случившемся, но самом деле — себя.

***

— Мисс Ганновер? - успевший стать знакомым женский голос наполняет ее обреченной тоской.

Положив трубку, она обводит невидящим взглядом комнату, бредет в прихожую. _Бом-м! Бом-м!_ Одиннадцать. Нужно завести. Теперь больше некому.

Ей давно уже не шесть и даже не тринадцать, но до скважин в циферблате она по-прежнему не достает даже на цыпочках — кузенам с генами повезло, они рядом с ней великаны, а у нее всё мамино. Кроме глаз. «Наши глаза, фирменные Ганноверские!» — гордо подтверждал дядя Билл при каждой встрече на семейных торжествах или в коридорах офиса.

Меланхолично соскочив с табурета, она снова идет в комнату и осматривается уже прояснившимися глазами. Нет времени распускать сопли. Надо прикинуть, как принять здесь многочисленную родню, бабушкиных коллег, да и бывших студентов, наверное.

***

Время от времени она ощущала на себе чей-то настойчивый взгляд, но стоило ей обернуться, как ее подхватывала под руку какая-нибудь троюродная тетушка, дабы выведать, кому завещан фарфор, или шмыгающая носом профессорша, желающая воспеть очередную оду педагогическим и личностным качествам Шарлотты Ганновер. В попытке спастись от одной из них, Виктория сама не заметила, как оказалась перед матерью и ее братом.

— И долго ты собираешься тут торчать? — Дядя Лео явно не собирался ходить вокруг да около.

— Дядя, я не шутила — я подала заявление на увольнение и взяла все накопившиеся отгулы вместо двухнедельного уведомления. Я не вернусь.

— Не мели ерунды! Ты здесь завоешь с тоски через неделю. Я напоминаю, что у тебя есть долг перед семьей. Компанией заправляет всякий сброд, пока ты любуешься озерами и фьельдами!

Виктория устало заправила за ухо выбившуюся из прически прядь.

— Пожалуйста, не называй их так. Они дети дяди Билла.

— Незаконнорожденные! — вставила Мари. — У тебя и прав, и способностей неоспоримо больше.

— Мам, мы же не в девятнадцатом веке живем! И вообще, можно хотя бы сегодня не заводить эту шарманку? Бабушка...

— Виктория, твоей бабушке уже всё равно. Компании нужна твердая рука, а эти… — дядя скрипнул зубами, — оболтусы даже между собой договориться не могут.

Эти оболтусы — двоюродные братья Виктории Джордж и Фред — действительно особыми управленческими талантами не блистали и больше интересовались поло, спортивными машинами и ночными клубами, но, что бы ни говорили мама и дядя Лео, являлись прямыми наследниками исполнительного директора Ганновер Индастриз с контрольным пакетом акций на двоих. Виктория подозревала, что сидят на собраниях правления они только из чувства долга перед покойным отцом, а еще потому, что тот давно внушил своим детям, что доверять родне Мари нельзя ни в коем случае — лучше разориться, но не допустить Кобургов до руля.

— Был бы жив твой отец… — Мари трагически заломила руки.

— Ты не вышла бы за Джона, — закончила за нее Виктория и поморщилась. — Спасибо, кстати, что приехала без него. Мам, давай только без патетики. Давай не сегодня. — Помешкав, она добавила не без горечи: — Если мои кузены вам не угодили, продвигайте Альберта. Он уж точно возражать не станет.

Альберт, вставший недавно во главе отдела логистики, тоже был Кобург, но приходился маме и дяде Лео троюродным племянником, что несколько охлаждало мгновенно закипающего при упоминании ненавистной фамилии дядю Билла. Ко всему прочему, Альберт был прекрасно образован, не менее прекрасно воспитан и, несмотря на постоянное близкое общение с дядей Лео, не умел ни врать, ни плести интриги, то есть, был лишен бесценного, по мнению Леопольда Кобурга, качества для делового человека. «Дядя Лео вылепил прекрасного мраморного Галатея, — думала Виктория порой, глядя в вечно серьезные глаза Альберта, — а душу вдохнуть забыл». Бездушным и «заводным принцем» она его называла в сердцах всякий раз, как он имел неосторожность неправильно считать ее эмоции. Конечно, Альберт не был ни тем, ни другим, и уж кому как не ей это знать — он позволял себе выпить только в присутствии Виктории или старшего брата, единственных людей, которым он полностью доверял, и тогда он изливал, выплескивал всё, что обычно держал под надежным замком самообладания. Эмпатия Альберту тоже чужда не была — просто за Викторией, такой порывистой и противоречивой, было непросто угнаться. Слишком стремительно она всё делала, и чувства не были исключением. В юности это придавало их отношениям определенный драйв, но в конце концов, он, наверное, устал вечно ее догонять, скучать на шумных вечеринках и распутывать клубки ее противоречий.

«Ну и пусть, — с забытым было ожесточением подумала она, — пусть сидит с этой клушей, с этой бледной молью, с этой...» А сердце всё-таки предательски ёкнуло, когда взгляд снова выхватил знакомую фигуру и непокорный чуб в мерно гудящей толпе черных костюмов и платьев — ёкнуло и подпрыгнуло куда-то в глотку, и заколотилось там как бешеное, мешая говорить и дышать. Хорошо хоть, что ему хватило ума не подходить к ней и на кладбище, и в доме. У-у, истукан. А у нее, между прочим, бабушка умерла, мог бы и утешить, скотина. Перед глазами на мгновение помутнело, и Виктория часто заморгала: только бы не заплакать. Никто не удивился бы, но пусть ее лучше молнией убьет прямо тут, чем она будет плакать из-за парня на похоронах любимой бабушки. Пусть ее в принципе молнией убьет за то, что она вообще о нем думает, когда бабушка…

— Виктория? — выдернул ее из мрачных мыслей незнакомый приятный женский голос, опередив уже набравшего в легкие воздуха для новой тирады дядю Лео.

Виктория обернулась. Стоявшая перед ней женщина выглядела лет на сорок — ухоженная кожа, естественный легкий макияж, собранные в простой гладкий узел на затылке блестящие каштановые волосы, неброский, но безупречный маникюр, черное платье-футляр чуть ниже колена, открывающее стройные икры… Взгляд Виктории вернулся к ее лицу: истинный возраст выдавали проницательные глаза.

— Простите, не хотела вмешиваться, но у меня есть кое-что, что принадлежало вашей бабушке, думаю, правильно будет отдать эту вещь вам. — Женщина протянула руку. — Эмма. Эмма Портман. Мы с Шарлоттой были коллегами.

***

— Знаете, — протянула Виктория, недоуменно вертя в руках дешевую пластмассовую зажигалку, — совсем необязательно было ее возвращать.

— Простите, мне просто показалось, что вас срочно необходимо спасать, очень уж несчастной вы выглядели, а ничего другого в голову не пришло. — Эмма улыбнулась. Улыбка у нее была теплая и какая-то обезоруживающая. Виктории почему-то захотелось, чтобы она ее обняла и сказала, что всё будет хорошо. Она поверила бы.

— Спасибо, — слабо, кончиками губ улыбнулась она в ответ. — Они просто… а сегодня просто...

Эмма махнула рукой.

— Можете не объяснять, у меня тоже есть родственники.

— Значит, вы преподаете в университете. Тоже культурологию?

— Английскую литературу девятнадцатого века.

— Правда? Я обожаю Диккенса.

— А ваша бабушка, наоборот, терпеть его не могла, — усмехнулась Эмма.

— Да-да, — Виктория невольно рассмеялась. — «Ну неинтересно мне читать о викторианских сиротках и трущобах!»

— «Я не собираюсь якшаться с грабителями могил и карманниками!» — подхватила Эмма и, неожиданно перестав улыбаться, осмотрелась, будто ища кого-то. — Это, кстати, на самом деле не ее слова, а одного нашего с ней приятеля. Я хотела вас познакомить, но он, кажется, уже ушел. Они с Шарлоттой были очень близки, думаю, вам было бы о чем поговорить.

— Жаль. Может быть, я о нем слышала. Как его…

— Виктория.

 _Нет, всё-таки не хватило_. Прикрыв глаза, Виктория медленно сосчитала до десяти, извинилась перед понимающе кивнувшей Эммой, и повернула голову, встретив серьезный взгляд серо-голубых глаз.

— Альберт.

— Мои соболезнования.

— Спасибо.

Альберт смотрел ей прямо в глаза своим честным стеклянным взглядом. «Кукла, — с неожиданным равнодушием подумала она. — Бесчувственный буратино».

— Ты ведь скоро вернешься в Лондон?

— По-моему, тебя это уже никак не касается.

— Это касается компании, значит, и меня тоже.

Вот оно что. Какая же она дура, возомнила себе…

— Компания? Забирай, дарю! — Она весело взмахнула рукой, борясь с подступающей истерикой.

— Не паясничай, пожалуйста, это не шутки. Заканчивай с пасторалями, возвращайся, передай дела в своем отделе и… — Лицо Альберта чуть дрогнуло и вовсе окаменело, словно ему нужно было изгнать из себя остатки живого, чтобы закончить предложение. — И занимай наконец директорское кресло. Я буду во всем тебе помогать.

Каких усилий, должно быть, ему стоило это сказать. Амбициозный бедный родственник, всегда на вторых ролях, вечный принц, которому никогда не стать королем.

— А мне твоя помощь не нужна. Забыл, у кого всегда лучшие оценки были? — мстительно выплюнула Виктория, прекрасно понимая, что уже через десять секунд пожалеет о своих словах. Но когда ее несло, ее несло, безудержно и напролом. — И у кого со всеми в компании хорошие отношения? Если мне понадобится этот Железный трон, я его займу без твоих подачек.

Не говоря ни слова и не изменившись в лице, Альберт развернулся и вышел из комнаты. Эх, зря она с ним так. Рассуждая объективно, Альберт не сделал ей ничего плохого — даже встречаться с другой он стал, лишь выждав подобающее время, которое наверняка высчитал по какой-нибудь формуле. Формулы он обожал. Так и во всем остальном — Альберт всегда был глыбой, порой ледяной, но всегда надежной и непоколебимой. «А вот и не зря, а вот и не зря!» — заныло сердце злым голосом капризной маленькой девочки, услужливо воскрешая в памяти фотографии из Альбертовой странички на Фейсбуке.

***

К тому времени как все скорбящие разъехались (мамино «Александра, я позвоню завтра!» заставило ее заскрежетать зубами), успело стемнеть. Кухня, надраенная специально нанятой временной прислугой, блистала безупречной чистотой. Ни пылинки в гостиной. Холодильник набит под завязку едой, остатками заказанной и принесенной по обычаю сердобольными соседями. Виктории, весь день только и мечтавшей отдохнуть от суеты и гвалта, вдруг нестерпимо захотелось бежать прочь из стерильного безмолвия. Она жила тут одна уже две недели, пока бабушка лежала в реанимации, но одиночества до сих пор не ощущала — бабушкино незримое присутствие пронизывало каждую мелочь: от томика Марка Аврелия на книжной полке до шелкового шарфика нежно-персикового цвета на вешалке. Встали позабытые настенные часы в прихожей. Дом словно умер вместе с ней.

Не в силах больше терпеть душную тишину, Виктория выскочила во двор. На свежем воздухе сразу полегчало, слезы высохли на легком ласковом ветерке, словно вытертые заботливой бабушкиной рукой. Она невольно улыбнулась и оглянулась на старый коттедж. Всем нужно время — и дому тоже. Надо бы принять душ, смыть с себя суматошный, тяжкий день, но возвращаться в дом по-прежнему не хотелось, и Виктория, скинув туфли, решительно зашагала босиком по высокой, давно не кошенной траве к мосткам.

Есть всё-таки у жизни в глухой деревне свои прелести, думала она, расстегивая траурное платье и соскальзывая с деревянного настила в теплую, как парное молоко, воду. Река приняла ее в свои объятия мягко и бережно, словно мать блудное дитя… то есть, в идеале, конечно — потому что лично ее мать, обнимая Викторию после долгой разлуки, обычно больно щипала ее за бока и щеки: «Опять булочками завтракаешь?»

Что-то тревожное вдруг оборвало мысли, привычно принявшие горький привкус. Виктория встрепенулась, покосилась на берег: ей показалось, что во флигеле зажегся и погас свет. Тряхнула головой — померещится же, откуда в запертом флигеле кому-то взяться — но всё же подтянулась на мостки и, опасливо озираясь, прикрывая грудь подхваченным платьем, потрусила обратно к дому. Уже закрыв за собой дверь и защелкнув замок, она подошла к окну на кухне и осторожно выглянула сквозь щелочку штор. Флигель молча чернел провалами окон, как ему и полагалось.

Натянув пижаму и кое-как обмотав мокрые волосы полотенцем, Виктория забралась в бабушкину кровать, набрала сообщение, да так и уснула с телефоном в руках, не успев нажать кнопку «Отправить».

***

Утро началось телефонным звонком. Ребята из ее отдела всё никак не желали верить, что она действительно не собирается возвращаться в компанию. Из зеркала на Викторию глянула худенькая девушка то ли двадцати, то ли тридцати пяти с покрасневшими, но странно умиротворенными огромными ярко-голубыми глазами на бледном лице и спутанными каштановыми волосами. Оставив бесплодные попытки расчесать колтуны, она наспех стянула волосы в конский хвост и отправилась на кухню варить кофе, потому что многолетние офисные привычки никаким чистым деревенским воздухом вот так сразу не перешибить.

Коробка с подаренной бабушке кофеваркой-эспрессо пылилась где-то на чердаке. Ставя турку на огонь, Виктория так и слышала родной голос: «Разве ж в такой сваришь настоящий кофе? Заберешь потом, в приданое».

Обхватив огромную кружку обеими руками и, как курильщик первой утренней сигаретой, до дрожи упиваясь ароматом, какого в эспрессо-машине действительно не получить, она ступила за порог. И встала как вкопанная. За столиком в саду сидел мужчина. Вольготно так сидел, как у себя дома, оседлав стул. Знакомый или нет, сказать было сложно — лицо его закрывал разворот Cumberland and Westmorland Herald.

— Здравствуйте? — осторожно, почему-то вопросительно сказала она.

Мужчина с шуршанием опустил газету, снял очки в черной роговой оправе. Нет, такого она точно запомнила бы: не столько откровенно привлекательный, сколько интересный. Лет сорок пять или больше? Пронзительный прищур болотно-зелёных, чуть навыкате глаз, высокие, острые скулы, хмурящаяся складка на переносице, прямой нос, четко очерченные тонкие губы, волевой подбородок, темные волосы, слегка вьющиеся над открытым лбом, серебрящиеся на коротко стриженных висках… И вовсе она не залюбовалась — просто художники умеют быстро подмечать детали. Широкие плечи, обтянутые белоснежной рубашкой с закатанными до локтя рукавами, большие ладони, длинные мускулистые ноги, босые ступни, на полпятки свисающие из… пушистых фиолетовых тапочек. Незнакомец поднялся — спешился — со стула, но не как все нормальные люди, а изящным, почти акробатическим движением перебросив одну ногу через спинку, умудрившись не потерять при этом тапок, сложил газету, сунул руки в карманы черных брюк и слегка склонил голову.

— Доброе утро.

Голос у него был тоже интересный — не бархатистый, но приятно глубокий и какой-то… шероховатый.

— Эм… Вы живете по соседству? Я чем-то могу…

— Нет. И да, — незнакомец усмехнулся, явно забавляясь ее замешательству, и повел носом. — Пахнет вкусно. Можно и мне чашечку?

Мало что способно было лишить Викторию дара речи. Так и не отпив из собственной кружки, она растерянно потопала на кухню, вылила остатки кофе из турки в другую кружку, вернулась в сад. Бесцеремонный гость удовлетворенно крякнул, сделав первый глоток, уселся на стул, снова нацепил очки и взял газету.

— «Джордж Сазерленд, член Палаты общин от Уоркингтона, скончался после несчастного случая на охоте». Тридцать девять лет. А я всегда говорил: охота — это зло. — Он сдвинул очки на переносицу и пояснил, подняв взгляд на Викторию: — Я всегда первым делом читаю некрологи. Помогает ценить жизнь.

— Э-э… м-м… простите, что вы тут делаете? — наконец выдавила она.

— Прощаю. Я ночевал во флигеле, въехал вчера вечером.

Будто это что-то объясняло.

— К-как это?

Незнакомец насмешливо заломил бровь.

— Не очень комфортно. Ночью было прохладно, а одеяла я не нашел. Куда вы его запрятали?

Лихорадочно прикидывая так и не насыщенным кофеином мозгом, чем бы воспользоваться в качестве оборонительного оружия, Виктория медленно отступила к крыльцу.

— Там заперто. Было. Вы вломились. Взлом и проникновение.

— Проникновение не отрицаю, — озадаченно нахмурился мужчина, поднимаясь. — Но взлома точно не было. У меня есть ключи.

— Ключи?

— Ключи. Шарлотта вам разве не говорила?

Виктория замерла.

— Ясно. Значит, не говорила. — Он вздохнул, положил очки и газету на стол и шагнул к Виктории, протягивая руку. Та инстинктивно отшатнулась. Взметнувшаяся в поисках опоры рука нащупала черенок лопаты. Теперь отшатнулся уже незнакомец. — Виктория, спокойно. Виктория, меня зовут Уильям Лэм, — сказал он, вкрадчиво, медленно — так в кино переговорщики разговаривают с террористами, захватившими заложников. — Профессор Лэм. Я преподаю античную и византийскую литературу в Королевском колледже Лондона. Виктория, опустите, пожалуйста, лопату. Картошка еще не созрела.

— Картошка? — Виктория бросила лопату, начиная злиться по-настоящему. — Что вы мне голову морочите? Профессор или нет, откуда у вас ключи? И откуда вы знаете, как меня зовут?

— Шарлотта сама мне их дала, чтобы я мог приезжать в любое время. Я давно тут не появлялся, но пару дней назад узнал, что она умерла, и… Примите мои искренние соболезнования. Я был на похоронах, но в такой толпе вы меня, наверное, не заметили.

— Спасибо. Откуда вы знали мою бабушку? — всё еще настороженно спросила Виктория.

— Как бы это сказать… — Профессор покашлял, будто бы несколько смущенно, снова запустил руки в карманы. — Ну, понимаете, она дала мне ключи… Понимаете?

Виктория скрестила руки на груди, чтобы не выдать внезапную дрожь. Она действительно начинала понимать, но пусть этот профессор помнется — не всё ей одной должно быть неловко. Так вот о ком говорила Эмма Портман. Приятель, значит. Очень близки, значит. Ну, бабушка, ну, молодец.

— Она преподавала в Университете королевы Марии. И я там работал, в самом начале преподавательской карьеры. Она любила Моцарта. Я тоже. Моцарта. Она разводила цветы. И я разводил. Цветы. В общем, у меня есть ключи, и я поживу тут какое-то время, — резко заключил профессор и с каким-то вызовом вздернул подбородок.

— Стоп. Это дом моей бабушки. То есть, как это — поживете? Это дом моей бабушки! — Викторию уже потряхивало от возмущения.

— Именно. Вашей бабушки — но пока еще не ваш. Не знаю, кому Шарлотта его завещала, но для вступления в права владения имуществом в любом случае нужно время, а до тех пор у меня столько же прав тут находиться, сколько у вас. — Профессор вздохнул и добавил мягче: — Послушайте, Виктория, я ни на что не претендую и вам не помешаю. Буду тихонько себе работать во флигеле, готовить там же, вы и не заметите моего присутствия. Только до конца летних каникул.

Недоверчиво хмыкнув, Виктория плотнее запахнула халат.

— Да вы не нервничайте так, я уже всё видел.

— Что?

— Вчера вечером. Вас. У речки, — невозмутимо бросил профессор и, сунув под мышку газету — ее, между прочим, газету — побрел, шаркая нелепыми тапочками, к флигелю, оставив вновь онемевшую Викторию смотреть ему вслед, по-рыбьи разевая рот.


	2. Chapter 2

День прошел в мелких хлопотах. Виктория несколько раз гоняла на велосипеде в магазин — сначала нужно было запастись продуктами, потом оказалось, что нужно сменить несколько лампочек… В конце концов, она просто решила осмотреть весь дом и составить полный список необходимого. Дошла очередь и до гаража, куда профессор ничтоже сумняшеся по-хозяйски загнал свой форд. Мстительно пнув темно-синий лоснящийся бок — мелочь, а приятно — она пробралась мимо автомобиля к уложенным в несколько рядов деревянным ящикам и картонным коробкам. В нескольких обнаружились пакетики с семенами растений, названия которых Виктория не могла даже выговорить, какие-то устройства непонятного, но, скорее всего, сельскохозяйственного, назначения. Закрыв и отставив очередную коробку с бабушкиными ботаническими сокровищами, она наткнулась на закрытый мешковиной мольберт, а в следующем ящике были аккуратно сложены разнокалиберные кисти, угольные и пастельные карандаши, тюбики масляной краски — почти все начатые и открывающиеся не без труда, новенькие, запечатанные еще кюветы с акварельной краской... Сердце забилось быстрее: она и забыла, как любила перебирать товары на полках художественных магазинов, сбежав со скучных лекций по философии. Да и странно ли, что забыла — она не рисовала по-настоящему уже много лет, с тех пор как по настоянию матери и дяди Лео («Александра, я позволила тебе совмещать художественную школу и бизнес-школу, но тебе пора вырасти. Художник — это не профессия!») поступила вместо Королевского колледжа искусств в Лондонскую школу экономики и политических наук.

Несколько напрочь засохших тюбиков и кистей пришлось выбросить. Нужные цвета она докупит как-нибудь, когда выберется, к примеру, в Кокермут, а пока и это сойдет. Она выволокла мольберт и драгоценный ящик в сад, по пути еще раз пнув профессорское авто, и очнулась только когда до нее дошло, почему она перестала отличать кобальт от берлинской лазури, а небо сменило церулеум на индиго. Настойчиво заурчало в желудке. Широко улыбнувшись, Виктория обтерла заляпанные пальцы о край безнадежно испорченной футболки, занесла мольберт обратно в гараж и умчалась в дом, окрыленная успешным возвращением к любимому делу.

Перекусывая куриной запеканкой тети Софии, она задумчиво смотрела на горящие окна флигеля. Вот интересно, чем _этот_ ужинает? Неужели и правда готовить умеет… С другой стороны, мужик его возраста, явно неженатый, раз собирается два месяца сидеть безвылазно в деревне… наверное, умеет. Отмахнувшись от невесть откуда взявшихся мыслей, она наскоро приняла душ и отключилась, пока ожидала ответа на свое сообщение любимой подруге — опять не высушив волосы.

***

На следующее утро, перекладывая выстиранное белье из стиралки в сушилку, Виктория нашла в последней белую рубашку, которая ей точно не принадлежала, а чуть позже не нашла в почтовом ящике газету. Она не удивилась ни первому, ни второму. Не разозлилась тоже — видимо, всё еще пребывая в благодушном настроении с вчерашнего вечера, но твердо решила установить некоторые правила и донести их до непрошеного соседа.

Дверь флигеля была открыта настежь. Небольшое строение прихожей не имело, и от порога ей была видна вся единственная комната и даже ванная, дверь которой тоже стояла нараспашку. Профессор, одетый в белую рубашку с закатанными до локтя рукавами и всё те же черные брюки, сидел за письменном столом, запустив пальцы обеих рук в растрепанные волосы и уставившись на экран раскрытого ноутбука. Виктория тихонько постучала.

— Професор Лэм, доброе утро.

Тот поднял на нее расфокусированный взгляд. Господи, неужели пьяный, с утра? Повезло так повезло. Она быстро оглядела комнату. Вроде всё прибрано, даже кровать аккуратно застелена. На столе тоже ничего особенного: подключенный к ноутбуку принтер, несколько книг, записная книжка и бумажный пакет из местной булочной. Бутылка воды. Профессор удивленно моргнул, будто не смотрел на Викторию уже с минуту, и вскочил.

— Виктория. Доброе утро.

— Это и есть ваш завтрак? — кивнула она на пакет и бутылку.

— Плита не работает, — пожал он плечами. — Что привело вас в сию скромную обитель?

— Вы запустили стиралку ради одной рубашки.

— Я взял с собой только три, ничего не поделаешь. А на дворе лето, если вы не заметили.

— Это лишняя трата воды и электричества. А еще вы порошка положили как на полную загрузку. Хотя чего еще ожидать от поколения, погубившего нашу планету.

Профессор хмыкнул.

— Это сколько же, по-вашему, мне лет? А еще вы почитайте экологическую отчетность вашего семейного бизнеса, наверняка много интересного узнаете.

Виктория читала. Еще одна причина в полной копилке причин, по которым она не хотела больше иметь к семейному бизнесу никакого отношения.

— Бросайте грязные вещи в корзину. Я буду стирать их со своими.

Профессор развел руками.

— Я обещал вас не беспокоить, но раз вам так хочется, не могу отказать даме.

Виктория обернулась на пороге.

— Чего вы вообще пижоните? Тут вам не Лондон.

— Вот уж не думал, что для Ганноверов белая рубашка — верх пижонства. — Помолчав, он нехотя пояснил: — Я собирался в спешке. Бросил в сумку первое, что подвернулось под руку и поехал в чем был.

Виктория опустила взгляд. У порога лежали пушистые фиолетовые тапки.

— Вы ее любили?

Профессор молча сел за письменный стол и демонстративно застучал по клавишам. Виктория постояла еще с полминуты и, так и не дождавшись ответа, сбежала вниз по ступенькам. Из открытой двери послышался вздох и звук захлопывающейся крышки ноутбука.

— Приходите завтракать, — негромко сказала она, задержавшись под высоким окном. — Я сварила кофе.

***

Завтрак был немудреный, но вполне съедобный. На то, чтобы пожарить яичницу и бекон, даже ее опыта хватало, в кофеварении ей благодаря бабушке не было равных, апельсиновым соком она запаслась еще вчера, а свежий хлеб принесла тетя София, жившая неподалеку.

София была сестрой отца Виктории. Будучи юной студенткой, она забеременела, неизвестно от кого — признания из обычно робкой и послушной девочки не вытянули ни угрозы сурового отца, ни увещевания терпеливой матери. Делать аборт было слишком поздно, хотя оставить ребенка ей тоже не позволили, отдали на усыновление. София закончила учебу, получила степень по английской литературе, но жить в Лондоне отказалась наотрез, снова проявив несвойственную ей твердость. Она уехала в Озерный край, где старшие Ганноверы любили отдыхать, устроилась работать в школу в Мелвике, да так и осталась там жить на то, что зарабатывала сама, не притрагиваясь к семейным деньгам. Поддавшись на уговоры дочери, в Мелвик и привезла Шарлотта мужа, который уже никого не мог заставить ходить по струнке.

Виктория распрощалась с теткой, клятвенно пообещав явиться к ней как-нибудь на урок хлебопечения. Прошло минут десять, а профессора всё не было. Уже почти на взводе, раздувая ноздри, она выскочила в сад и уже открыла рот, собираясь повторить свое приглашение в менее цивилизованной форме, как краем глаза уловила белое пятно на скамье у флигеля. Тетя София что-то горячо втолковывала сидевшему рядом профессору, то и дело хватая его за руки. Тот с серьезным видом кивал.

— София, что происходит? Профессор?

Тот вздрогнул и улыбнулся слегка виновато, заметив ее.

— Мы с вашей тетей давно не виделись, вот, обмениваемся новостями.

София улыбнулась тоже.

— Жаль, что вы с мамой потеряли связь. Она всегда тепло о вас отзывалась. Виктория, я как раз говорила Уильяму, как славно, что он тут поселился. Всё тебе веселее.

Виктория фыркнула.

— О да, веселее некуда. Хохочу с утра до ночи.

— Сарказм тебе не к лицу, милая, — тетка с усилием поднялась, опираясь на руку мгновенно среагировавшего профессора. — Пойду, не буду вам мешать, молодые люди.

— Не такие уж молодые, — рассмеялась Виктория.

— Говорите за себя, — вставил профессор и подмигнул Софии, запечатлевая на ее руке галантный поцелуй.

Профессор ел молча, подбирая корочкой хлеба вытекающий из глазуньи желток. «Мог бы и похвалить, что ли», — с осуждением думала Виктория, невольно восхищаясь ловкими движениями длинных пальцев.

— А тетя София в курсе, какие именно отношения связывали вас с ее матерью?

Профессор закашлялся, едва не захлебнувшись своим кофе.

— Возможно. А возможно, и нет, — наконец сказал он хрипло. — В любом случае, вряд ли она стала бы ее осуждать, учитывая собственное прошлое.

— Вы и об этом знаете?

— А что вас так удивляет? Мы с Шарлоттой были в первую очередь друзьями. Или вы думаете, я по зову плоти катался триста миль туда и триста миль обратно? — Внимательно посмотрев на пылающие щеки Виктории, профессор со вздохом опустил вилку. — Давайте не будем больше возвращаться к этой теме. Вам явно неловко, мне тоже не особенно уютно говорить об этом с _внучкой_ любимой когда-то женщины.

_Любимой женщины_. Как же это всё странно, как же это всё дико. Виктория вскочила, заметалась, собирая со стола посуду. Длинные пальцы, которыми она любовалась еще две минуты назад, накрыли ее руку.

— Оставьте, я уберу. И вымою тоже, — тихо сказал он. — Это меньшее, чем я могу вас отблагодарить. И простите ради Бога, я в последнее время сам порой не соображаю, что и кому говорю.

Она смотрела на его прямую спину, на склоненный над раковиной затылок, неосознанно поглаживая тыльную сторону правой ладони, всё еще горевшую от тепла его руки. Осознала — и помотала головой, отгоняя наваждение.

— Профессор? Эм. Ужин в семь. Сойдет? — громко (слишком громко) сказала она. — Обед не обещаю — могу просто о нем забыть, но в холодильнике полно всего, можете подогреть себе что-нибудь сами.

Покрытые пеной руки профессора («Надо бы купить резиновые перчатки», — подумала она) застыли. Он обернулся, смерил ее удивленным взглядом, и губы его медленно растянулись в нерешительной, какой-то застенчивой улыбке, от которой у Виктории почему-то защемило в груди. Бабушка, бабулечка, неужели и ты так же попалась?

— Сойдет, — сказал он, постукивая кончиками пальцев о раковину.

— Если что, я буду в саду, возле гаража.

— Виктория.

Она остановилась и посмотрела на него вопросительно.

— Спасибо.

Молча кивнув, она опять двинулась было к спальне, но замешкалась, сжав дверную ручку, глядя, как профессор бережно раскладывает насухо вытертую посуду по полкам в шкафу, как идет к двери, как втискивает босые ступни в ужасные фиолетовые тапки… как замирает у порога, заметив на вешалке персикового цвета шарфик. Как несмело протягивает к нему руку. Виктория отвернулась, закрыла за собой дверь спальни и задумчиво уселась на кровать.

***

Полчаса спустя она громко забарабанила по окну флигеля и едва удержалась от смеха при виде высунувшегося из него с вытаращенными глазами профессора.

— Вылезайте! — весело приказала она.

— В чем дело? Пожар, наводнение?

— Сельхозработы!

Профессор закатил глаза.

— Я интеллектуал, физический труд мне противопоказан.

Поняв, что переговоры бессмысленны, Виктория взбежала по крыльцу и заскочила в комнату.

— Если уж вы тут живёте и питаетесь за мой счет, пусть от вас хоть какая-то польза будет.

— Напоминаю, что я перемыл всю вашу посуду.

— Из которой сами же и ели. — Она ухватила его за рукав и потянула за собой. К ее удивлению, он поддался.

Приведя профессора к поленнице, она выпустила его рукав. Пока тот недоуменно озирался, нашла колун и бросила его к профессорским ногам. Профессор резво отскочил.

— Почему, позвольте спросить, вы постоянно хватаетесь за холодное оружие? — проворчал он. — Какое-то у вас нездоровое пристрастие. Фиксация. Что об этом говорит ваш психотерапевт? У вас ведь есть психотерапевт?

Психотерапевт у Виктории действительно был. Раз в неделю она мучила доктора Кларка, пытаясь разобраться в своих отношениях с мамой, с Альбертом, с миром, с самой собой.

— А у нас это семейное, — спокойно сказала она, вспоминая с лёгким содроганием, как впервые напившийся при ней заводной принц с рыданиями рассказывал о покойной матери и резал на груди рубашку ножом для стейка. Он тогда напугал ее до чёртиков, но вместе с тем и успокоил: ненормальный — значит, нормальный. — Что вы стоите? Поленья уже распиленные. Берите и колите.

— Да я сроду дров не колол.

— Ничего сложного в этом нет. Смотрите. — Она ловко поставила полено на колоду и быстрым ударом расколола его на две половинки, держась за топорище обеими руками. — Вперед.

— Зачем вам вообще дрова? — Профессор неохотно, но послушно подошел к колоде. — Картошку в костре запекать?

— Да хоть бы и картошку. — Виктория уперла руки в бока. — А вообще, я так хочу. Колоть отсюда и до обеда.

Можно было бы растопить сауну, печь в которой была дровяная.

— Есть, мэм. …Наследница Ганновер Индастриз колет дрова — кому рассказать, не поверят.

— Никакая я не наследница. И потом, мне бабушка всегда говорила: не смей быть принцессой.

— Правильно, только королевой, — коротко рассмеялся профессор, занося колун над колодой. — Не знаю, что на вас вдруг нашло, но смотреть любо-дорого. — Полетели на траву половинки полена. Он поставил новое. — А я голову ломал. — Еще взмах. — Что бы сообразить такого. Думал, мы так и будем. Каждый в своем углу киснуть. — Он опустил колун, переводя дух, и обернулся к ней. — Черт, по-моему, у меня появились какие-то новые мышцы.

Сердце у Виктории почему-то запнулось, помолчало и зачастило, будто это она только что одно за другим расколола пять поленьев. Значит, пока она размышляла, как бы его отвлечь от грустных мыслей, он размышлял, как бы отвлечь от грустных мыслей ее.

— Ну вот и здорово, — тихо сказала она.

Профессор нахмурился.

— Вижу, как здорово. Опять сдулись, ваше величество?

Она натужно рассмеялась.

— Ничего не сдулась. Вы продолжайте, хорошо же получается. А я пойду, поработаю. Нельзя терять свет.

И быстро зашагала к гаражу, спиной чувствуя его внимательный недоверчивый взгляд.

Часа в три, оторвавшись от мольберта, Виктория сдернула бейсболку и вытерла ребром ладони взмокший лоб. Отступила на шаг, поморщилась, разглядывая свое творение, повернулась к ящику и опешила. Поверх тюбиков лежала заботливо прикрытая салфеткой тарелка с двумя аккуратными запеченными бутербродами — один с ветчиной и помидором, другой с сыром и соленым огурцом.

***

Теперь они каждый день завтракали, обедали и ужинали вместе, готовя по очереди или по настроению. Виктория, особой любви к готовке никогда не испытывавшая, листала интернет в поисках рецептов. Самых несложных. Еще возомнит себе чего-нибудь. Профессор Лэм приходил строго в назначенное время, был неизменно вежлив, сдержанно, но явно искренне хвалил ее кулинарные потуги, рассказывал о своей работе — то немногословно, то с жаром — мыл посуду после еды и уходил, шаркая фиолетовыми тапочками. Бабушкин шарфик его, кажется, больше не тревожил. Правда, однажды она застала его возле оранжереи. Он стоял у запертых на массивный амбарный замок двустворчатых дверей, задумчиво вертя в руках тяжелый ключ, висевший, как ей доподлинно было известно, в гараже. Виктория затаила дыхание в ожидании, но он развернулся, сунул ключ в карман и быстро зашагал к себе.

Однажды, вернувшись из магазина, она постучалась во флигель. Профессор открыл взъерошенный.

— Простите за беспорядок, ваше величество, не ждал гостей. У меня тут небольшое сражение.

— Это вас Иоанн Златоуст так отделал?

Он недоуменно вздернул брови. Виктория ткнула пальцем в щетинистый подбородок, на котором красовалось черное пятно.

— Может, вам средство для снятия лака принести? — рассмеялась она, наблюдая за его тщетными попытками оттереть пятно, смотрясь в темный экран мобильника как в зеркало и проклиная взбунтовавшийся принтер.

— Чем, собственно, обязан чести лицезреть ваше величество? — грозно сдвинув брови, проворчал он.

— Собственно, вот. — Виктория выудила из сумки пластиковый пакет, а из пакета — пару простых мужских сандалий из кожзаменителя на липучках. — Уж извините, какие нашлись. Примерно сорок третий, так?

— Предположим, — протянул тот и замолчал, пристально уставившись на нее. — Мне кажется, вы были бы хорошей матерью, — сказал он, прекратив наконец буравить ее взглядом. — Если вы так заботитесь даже о человеке, которого терпеть не можете.

— Еще чего. Ненавижу детей. И еще: а) я вполне могу вас терпеть, иначе давно уже подсыпала чего-нибудь вам в кофе, б) это вовсе не забота. — Виктория вздохнула, проходя в комнату. — Я просто эти тапочки видеть уже не могу. Лезет в голову… всякое.

Профессор ухмыльнулся. Он умел так странно ухмыляться — самодовольно и одновременно смущенно — что Виктория, в очередной раз решившая было, что наконец разгадала его, классифицировала и каталогизировала, в очередной раз терялась, тушевалась и, в глубине души, таяла.

— Эм. А еще хотела предупредить, что ко мне завтра подруга в гости приедет. Я ей о вас только в общих чертах рассказывала, так что не вздумайте ляпнуть лишнего.

Уильям Лэм состроил оскорбленное лицо.

— Ваше величество, я человек исключительного такта…

Виктория скептически хмыкнула.

— Я взрослый образованный человек, профессор, в конце концов…

— Вот и поглядим. …Ну что, показывайте ваш девайс.

Профессор поднял наглую бровь и, прямо-таки сияя, открыл было рот, но Виктория, недолго думая, залепила его своей ладонью. Оба замерли в нелепых позах, глядя друг на друга — один с изумлением в широко распахнутых зеленых глазах, другая с паникой, ощущая ладонью влажное тепло его губ. Две бесконечные секунды понадобилось ее мозгу, чтобы послать отчаянную команду телу. Она отдернула руку.

— Принтер! Показывайте свой принтер.


	3. Chapter 3

Поезд Нэнси прибывал в половине второго. Встречая ее на вокзале в Пенрите, Виктория почему-то нервничала — опасаясь то ли, что само присутствие здесь подруги напомнит ей о покинутом большом мире и навеет ненужные сомнения, то ли упреков и уговоров вернуться, то ли осуждения за странное соседство. Впрочем, с чего бы ей смущаться последнего? Она _этого_ не звала и не приглашала. Чтоб ему пусто было. Утром он опять вывел ее из себя, попросту не явившись на завтрак. Отправившись за ним во флигель, Виктория обнаружила дверь запертой. Подёргала ручку, постучала. Вот где он шляется? Готовить теперь обед на его долю или нет? Это ведь не потому, что она его вчера смутила? Такого разве смутишь... Он ведь не мог просто уехать насовсем, не сказав ей ни слова?

— Ну подруга, ну ты учудила! — белокурый вихрь едва не сбил ее с ног и весело закружил. Виктория рассмеялась, позабыв о своих тревогах. — Весь отдел до сих пор на ушах стоит!

Нэнси устроилась в Ганновер Индастриз, когда Виктория, которой милостиво позволили самой выбрать отдел для неизбежного карьерного роста, уже год работала там младшим дизайнером. Девушки сразу подружились. И хотя семь лет спустя Нэнси оставалась простым офис менеджером, а Виктория поднялась до руководителя отдела, дружба их от этого не пострадала. Экзистенциальная тоска и кризис самоидентификации, одежда и косметика, жалобы на родственников и страдания по мужчинам — причем Виктория, как любила хихикнуть Нэнси, успешно комбинировала два последних пункта — они делились друг с другом всем. Или почти всем. Подробности бабушкиной личной жизни, к примеру, Виктория в свои пространные эсэмэски из Озерного края решила не включать.

Нэнси не смогла приехать на похороны, но взяв отпуск, первым делом рванула к подруге. Путь из Лондона до Мелвика был не столько неблизкий, сколько не очень удобный. Из общественного транспорта в Мелвик ходили только редкие автобусы из Кокермута, а ближайший к Кокермуту аэропорт находился в Карлайле. Нэнси не успела купить билет на единственный рейс, поэтому оставалась только машина или поезд до Пенрита. И судя по ее приподнятому настроению, выбор она сделала единственно верный.

— Ну, ты как тут вообще? Прости, раньше никак не получилось вырваться, — сказала подруга уже серьезнее, вглядываясь в лицо Виктории. Выходя из дома, та постояла перед зеркалом в ванной, порылась в своей косметичке, да и махнула рукой. — Совсем хреново, да?

— Не то чтобы хреново, — Виктория неопределенно мотнула головой. — Сложно.

Воздух вокруг Нэнси, взбудораженно и без умолку болтавшей, перемежая офисные сплетни восторгами от живописных камбрийских видов за окном машины, почти зримо искрился и ощутимо пах алкоголем.

— А угадай, кто приехал на прошлой неделе из Мо…

— Нэнси! — взмолилась наконец Виктория, отбирая у подруги зажигалку. — Во-первых, помедленнее, во-вторых, Алекс мне уже звонил, в-третьих, тебе сейчас в замкнутом пространстве курить всё равно что на заправке — как бы на воздух не взлететь. Когда успела и по какому поводу?

— Ах, это. Да так, отмечала кое-что, — с напускной небрежностью бросила Нэнси, сунув ей под нос левую руку, на безымянном пальце которой скромно поблескивал розовый бриллиантик в платиновой оправе.

— Вот уж не думала, что у Макдональда такой изысканный вкус, — протянула Виктория в тон, за что получила игривым кулачком в плечо. — Маклауда? Макинтоша? Макбета?

— Это не Энгус, это Чарли!

— Чарли! Ну слава тебе Господи. Победил Франкателли и здравый смысл. Италия — Шотландия — 3:1! Да здравствует лазанья, долой хаггис!

— Вик, ты же понимаешь, что вопрос выбора даже не стоял, да? Мне кроме Чарли никогда никто не был нужен. Это ему надо было понять и смириться, что я ради него не стану домохозяйкой.

Виктория растерянно глянула в посерьезневшее лицо подруги и свернула к обочине.

— Эй, ты чего это?

— Я просто не хочу, чтобы ты думала… Я с Энгусом не то что не спала — не целовалась даже, веришь?

— Верю-верю, конечно. Я очень рада за вас обоих. — Виктория озабоченно погладила подругу по руке и осторожно поинтересовалась: — А вы, наверное, прямо перед поездом отмечали, да? И ты еще в поезде продолжила, да?

— Да! — радостно кивнула Нэнси. — Я так счастлива, знаешь?

Виктория прыснула, опять заводя мотор.

— Знаю. Вижу и обоняю!

***

«Зато хоть машину нормально в гараж можно поставить», — почему-то с раздражением думала она, подъезжая к дому. Однако гараж снова был занят профессорским фордом. Она застонала, уронив голову на руль. Нэнси, задремавшая на выезде из Кокермута, вздрогнула от возмущенного гудка клаксона.

— Я не сплю, миссис Дженкинс! — пробормотала она, выпрямляясь.

Виктория невольно хихикнула.

— Вьетнамские флэшбэки?

Миссис Дженкинс была когда-то непосредственной начальницей Нэнси. Виктория к тому времени возглавляла отдел дизайна уже почти год, но и она побаивалась эту даму неопределенного возраста с неизменно постным выражением лица, завышенными требованиями к дисциплине и драконовскими мерами наказания за ее нарушение. Нэнси же, любившей погулять не только по выходным, чаще многих становилась объектом ее внимания. Миссис Дженкинс давно уволилась по семейным обстоятельствам, а травма осталась.

— Что, уже приехали? — Нэнси с наслаждением потянулась и выглянула в окно. — А чего ты шумела-то?

— Так, побочный эффект, — пробормотала Виктория.

Профессор, как ни в чем не бывало сидевший за столом в саду, грациозно встал, завидев их. Раздражение поднялось в ней новой волной: он был чисто выбрит, одет в темно-синюю тенниску, рукава которой распирали неожиданные бицепсы, и серые джинсы, а на ногах красовались кофейного цвета мокасины. Даже волосы у него, кажется, были уложены.

— Пожалуйста, предупреждайте заранее, если соберетесь уезжать, чтобы я вас не ждала! — не здороваясь, с места в карьер бросила она, проносясь мимо него к крыльцу. — Не знаю, хватит ли на вас обеда!

— Ничего страшного, я не очень голоден.

Профессор не спеша прошествовал за ней, оглянувшись на озадаченную Нэнси.

— А-а, так вас не только одели, обули и постригли, но еще и накормили… — Нет, это не она говорит, это какой-то вселившийся в нее демон. — То-то вы умчались, не оставив и записки.

— Простите, ваше величество, дело было срочное.

Виктория бросила на него презрительный взгляд через плечо.

— Не сомневаюсь.

Он нахмурился.

— Я навещал кое-кого в Кокермуте, заодно решил пополнить гардероб, потому что если вы в следующий раз принесете мне трусы, мое чувство собственного достоинства может этого не пережить.

Сдавленный кашель заставил обоих обернуться. Виктория порозовела. Демон зашипел, но промолчал и с ворчанием свернулся в клубок.

— Ой. Э-эм, это Нэнси. Нэнси Скерретт. Нэнси, это вот этот… тот…

Профессор сложил руки на груди, откровенно наслаждаясь ее неловкостью.

— Тот самый, в общем, бабушкин коллега, о котором я тебе говорила, — прошипела Виктория, подчеркнуто не глядя на него.

— Уильям Лэм. — Он протянул девушке руку. — Или просто «М».

— М-м… — слегка протрезвевшая Нэнси задержала его руку в своей, осматривая оценивающим взглядом с головы до ног. — М. На службе ее величества?

Профессор хмыкнул.

— В некотором роде. Это _ее_ величество, — кивнул он на Викторию, — меня так... величает.

— Да что вы мелете, несносный человек? — возмутилась та. — Когда это я вас так называла?

— Да вот как ни обратитесь ко мне, так и говорите: «Эм...». Я думал поначалу, что это слово-паразит, а потом привык и решил, что мне подходит.

— Взрослый образованный человек, профессор, в конце концов…

Нэнси с интересом вертела головой как на теннисном матче, переводя взгляд между сцепившимися ни с того ни с сего подругой и странным, но восхитительно приятным мужчиной.

***

— А ваша жена не возражает, что вы здесь живете?

— Думаю, ей уже всё равно.

— Давайте угадаю — вы давно охладели друг к другу, живете как брат с сестрой, и вообще она вас не понимает и никогда не понимала.

— Ну, она точно охладела.

— То есть, _вы_ ее еще любите?

— И всегда буду любить. Она мать моих детей.

— У вас и дети есть?

— Были. Двое. Мальчик и девочка.

— Были?

— Оба умерли.

— Всё-таки, интересный вы человек. Вот так вот спокойно говорите о таких личных вещах с совершенно посторонним человеком. Не верится что-то во всё это.

Виктория, всё это время молча наблюдавшая за импровизированным допросом и не принимавшая его всерьез, не выдержала.

— И правильно делается. Не развешивай уши.

Профессор усмехнулся и со звоном положил вилку на тарелку. Спокойная болотистая зелень глаз его сгустилась и потемнела.

— А хотите, расскажу историю?

— Не хотим, — поспешно вставила Виктория, дергая подругу за рукав.

— Еще как хотим! — с вызовом воскликнула та, махом осушив свой бокал и уперев локти в столешницу.

Профессор откинулся на спинку стула.

— Жил-был молодой человек двадцати пяти лет, из состоятельной семьи, юрист с блестящим будущим, талантливой красавицей-женой и очаровательным сынишкой, жил и наслаждался жизнью. Даже когда выяснилось, что у мальчика серьезная болезнь и ему нужен особый уход и внимание, молодой человек не унывал: вместе они с чем угодно справятся. Он ушел из юридической фирмы и стал преподавать в университете: так он мог проводить больше времени с семьей, да и древние греки, римляне и византийцы всегда были ему ближе и роднее имущественного права. К тому же, в университете у него были замечательные коллеги, с которыми он вскоре подружился. Жизнь снова наладилась — по крайней мере, так казалось нашему новоиспеченному профессору. Пока он не застал любимую жену с одним из этих замечательных коллег, читавшим в его университете курс по поэтам-романтикам. В собственной кровати. — Он перевел взгляд с жадно внимавшей ему Нэнси на Викторию.

Наверное, нужно было что-то сделать, сказать, как-то его остановить, но, словно загипнотизированная его спокойным голосом и потаенным желанием _знать_ , она не вымолвила ни слова.

— Видимо, посвящая свободное время своему особенному ребенку, профессор обделял вниманием свою не менее особенную жену. По крайней мере, так он себя убеждал. Крики, слезы, откровенные беседы… Жена покаялась, и он с облегчением ее простил. Через некоторое время выяснилось, что они станут родителями во второй раз. Он был на седьмом небе от счастья, а его жена, как оказалось, нет. Он всё пытался убедить ее, что их дочка — а это будет девочка, он был в этом абсолютно уверен — не обязательно родится такой же, как сын — а если и такой же, разве будут они любить ее меньше? Когда он это сказал, жена посмотрела на него с ужасом в глазах… В общем, ему ничего не оставалось, кроме как везти ее в клинику. Позже, застав жену с тем же коллегой во второй раз…

— Профессор… — ее мужества хватило на одно только слово. Нэнси зачарованно молчала, забыв о вине, во все глаза глядя на профессора.

Он лишь подался вперед и, побарабанив пальцами по столешнице, продолжил:

— Он ничем не выдал своего присутствия. Он молча вышел из супружеской спальни, прошел в детскую, одел сына, собрал его рюкзачок и увез его к своей матери, а потом нашел квартиру и поселился там вдвоем с мальчиком. Нашел надежную няню с соответствующим опытом работы. Да, порой было горько и одиноко — жена за все это время даже не попыталась связаться с ним и спросить хотя бы о ребенке — но жизнь снова налаживалась. В университете он дружил с потрясающим человеком — с женщиной удивительного ума и притягательной красоты, женщиной теплой, спокойной, величественной. Она самозабвенно любила музыку и экзотические растения, — голос профессора потеплел, сделался мечтательно-печальным. Виктория опустила глаза, узнавая портрет. — Ей однажды приснилось даже, что она поет, а сам Моцарт ей аккомпанирует*. Он всё чаще стал наведываться в оранжерею в фамильном загородном доме, где вывел новый сорт цветка райской птицы**, который назвал ее именем… Всё бы хорошо, только женщина была замужем. Муж ее тяжело болел, и она самоотверженно о нем заботилась, не доверяя никому, находя отвлечение и утешение в их... дружбе. Но лечение не помогало, и врачи сдались, посоветовав обеспечить мужу максимальный комфорт до неизбежного, хоть и нескорого исхода. Всё взвесив, она приняла решение переехать в сельскую местность, ухаживать там за мужем в тишине и покое, и приезжать в Лондон лишь изредка, читать короткие курсы лекций в качестве приглашенного профессора. Наш герой не смирился с таким положением дел и долго еще ездил к ней. Она была всё так же с ним ласкова, но однажды угрызения совести взяли верх над одиночеством, и она попросила его приезжать отныне только в качестве друга и бывшего коллеги. Что ему оставалось делать? Его сына не стало несколькими месяцами ранее. Его жена, с которой он так и не нашел в себе силы развестись, покончила с собой, брошенная ветренным любовником, за год до этого. Он не мог потерять еще и друга. И всё равно потерял — когда муж скончался, она оборвала с ним всяческие контакты, а приезжать без приглашения он не решался. Наверное, это было справедливо — в конце концов, чем он был лучше своей покойной жены? Наверное, он всё это заслужил. Сплетни и слухи преследовали его повсюду. Он сменил место работы, стал циничным и эгоистичным, нарастил толстую шкуру. Впрочем, любое упоминание поэтов-романтиков и имена «Джон» и «Гордон» в любом сочетании по-прежнему вызывают у него желудочные колики. — Уильям Лэм подцепил вилкой кусочек ветчины, положил в рот, тщательно прожевал и проглотил. Виктории казалось, будто невидимая рука сжала в груди ее сердце и легкие. — А теперь скажите мне, милые барышни: как вы думаете, заботит ли человека с такой историей, что о нем думают другие люди?

***

После обеда утомленная долгой поездкой и притихшая после рассказа профессора Нэнси решила подремать. Виктория прикрыла за собой дверь гостевой спальни и прошла на кухню, где профессор по своему обыкновению мыл посуду. Она облокотилась на гранитную стойку, чувствуя, что должна что-то сказать, и не находя слов. _Как ты находишь в себе силы открывать глаза по утрам?_

— А я вовсе не думаю, что вы циничный и эгоистичный. И шкура у вас не толстая.

Стих плеск воды. Плечи профессора напряглись — _только не оборачивайся_ , подумала она, _я не знаю, что делать, если ты обернешься_.

Он только кивнул и сказал хриплым голосом:

— А жаль.

— Разве что хамоватый иногда, — вырвалось у нее против воли. Она недовольно зажмурилась, ругая себя, но с облегчением услышала смешок и улыбнулась сама. Знакомая территория. — Но это, я думаю, у вас защитный механизм такой. Что об этом говорит ваш психотерапевт?

— Говорит, что мне нужно поменьше думать и побольше гулять. — Профессор всё же обернулся, вытирая руки полотенцем. — Присоединитесь?

— Сейчас?

— У вас другие планы? Подруга ваша, кажется, слишком… плотно пообедала, ей сейчас кровать — лучшая компания.

— Я собиралась поработать немного за мольбертом, но, честно говоря, последние попытки меня как-то… не вдохновляют…

— Да! — Профессор хлопнул себя по лбу. — Совсем забыл. Пойдемте-ка.

Заинтригованная Виктория последовала за ним в сад. Профессор одним прыжком взлетел на крыльцо флигеля и тут же выскочил обратно, держа в руке пакет с незамысловатой надписью «Всё для искусства».

— Я случайно нашел ваш список в гараже.

Виктория сунула руку в пакет и вытащила один из тюбиков наугад. Церулеум.

Профессор задрал голову к чистому, без единого облачка небу.

— Небесная лазурь, — сощурился он и поймал ее взгляд. — Пригодится, если решите написать автопортрет.

Виктория растерянно улыбнулась.

— Спасибо. Вы хотели сказать, летний пейзаж.

— Я хотел сказать, автопортрет. — Он вздохнул и добавил с хитрецой в голосе: — Судя по вашей прическе, вы так редко смотрите в зеркало, что забыли, какого цвета у вас глаза.

Виктория беззлобно ткнула его в плечо.

— Умеете вы польстить девушке, ничего не скажешь.

— Зачем красивой, умной, талантливой женщине лесть? Вы на похоронах были… волосок к волоску, безупречно накрашены, и платье на вас смотрелось великолепно, и с каждым, кто к вам подходил, вы были образцом терпения и учтивости. Я смотрел на вас и думал, как вы похожи на Шарлотту. — Виктория поежилась. Сравнение ее неожиданно покоробило. — Она всегда выглядела элегантно и вела себя идеально — ну, если не считать очевидного. И она всегда была несчастна. Я смотрел на вас и думал: какая несчастная девушка. Да-да, я понимаю, из моих уст это звучит странно. А потом вы выскочили из речки… — Он осекся, заметив ее пунцовые щеки, рассмеялся. — А потом вы выскочили из дома, похожая на взъерошенного воробушка в халате, напоили меня кофе, пригрозили лопатой, нахамили в ответ, накормили завтраком… Вы совсем на нее не похожи. Я уверен, что вы если и не счастливы сейчас, то и не несчастны тоже. И непременно еще счастливы будете.

Виктория теребила край пакета, не решаясь встретиться с ним глазами.

— Так что насчет прогулки?

— Только если на велосипеде. — Она наконец подняла на него взгляд.

— У меня нет велосипеда.

— Ну, значит, вы пешком, а я на велосипеде. Я сто лет не каталась, никак накататься не могу! А можем и по очереди!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Было дело. Юный Моцарт действительно аккомпанировал королеве Шарлотте Мекленбург-Стрелицкой, бабушке королевы Виктории.  
> **Опять же, было дело. Стрелиция королевская, она же цветок райской птицы, названа так в честь королевы Шарлотты.


	4. Chapter 4

— Можно вопрос?

Виктория скосила на него глаза. Она медленно крутила педали, пребывая в крайне благостном настроении. Профессор шел рядом, вертя головой по сторонам. С одной стороны дороги земля медленно поднималась, перерастая в возвышенность, с другой лежала ровным изумрудным ковром.

— Валяйте.

— Почему же вы всё-таки здесь?

— Какой философский вопрос. Сразу видно профессора античности.

— Смешно. Почему вы не хотите возвращаться в Лондон? Я, пока бродил среди ваших родственников, наслушался о ваших талантах и способностях, которые вы решили зарыть в Озерном крае. Тут, конечно, красиво, не спорю, но молодой женщине… Или решили пойти по стопам тети Софии?

Она вздохнула, устремив взгляд куда-то вдаль.

— Я всегда делала то, чего они от меня хотели.

— Они?

— Мама. Отчим. Дядя Леопольд. Дядя Билл. Дедушка.

— А чего вы сами хотели?

Виктория вдохнула полной грудью чистый воздух.

— А я хотела свободы.

— Чтобы жить, нужно солнце, свобода и маленький цветок…

— Я хотела творить… Ну а если и не вышло бы из меня художника, то хотя бы чтобы у меня была возможность выбора. Я, может, и сама, по собственной воле пришла бы в компанию и с радостью карабкалась бы по карьерной лестнице — сама, если бы мне не напоминали ежеминутно о долге перед семьей и не повышали просто потому, что я Ганновер. Мне ведь даже нравилось в бизнес-школе. Но меня пригнали туда из-под палки, и знаете, без розовых очков я увидела там много чего, что разглядела бы, наверное, только годам к сорока. …Вы думаете, моя мама, которая ни дня в жизни не работала, и ее брат, который с моим отделом вообще никогда дела не имел, действительно верят в меня и мои способности?

Профессор пожал плечами.

— Какая разница, если они у вас есть?

— Очень большая. Они понимают, конечно, что я не дура, но считают меня импульсивной и наивной и думают, что если посадят меня в директорское кресло, то смогут через меня управлять компанией. Что мной легко манипулировать.

— Манипулировать вами — всё равно что манипулировать вырвавшимся из клетки бешеным тигром, — усмехнулся профессор. — Я бы не стал и пробовать.

— Вот видите, мы с вами знакомы сколько — пару недель? А вы уже это понимаете.

— Но почему бы не сесть в директорское кресло и не манипулировать ими самими?

— Потому что для того, чтобы туда сесть и усидеть там, нужно стать такими же, как они. Мои кузены, сыновья дяди Билла, может, и не гении менеджмента, но не заслуживают того, чтобы им нож в спину всадили.

— А если…

— Профессор, — перебила она его. — Я просто устала от всего этого. Я просто хочу… не знаю, чего я хочу, но огни Лондона сейчас наводят на меня тоску. Я приехала сюда ухаживать за бабушкой, донельзя радостная, что у меня появился предлог сбежать оттуда. Я сто лет не была так счастлива, как в последний месяц, даже несмотря на то, что бабушки больше нет. У меня есть сбережения. У меня есть, в конце концов, солнце и свобода. Не хватает только маленького цветка.

Профессор задумчиво кивнул и, кажется, хотел что-то сказать, но у Виктории зазвонил телефон.

— Глядите-ка, Нэнси проснулась. Поворачиваем обратно, пока она не выпила все наши запасы.

«Наши»? Почему она сказала «наши»? Профессор странно взглянул на нее, но вслух сказал только:

— Моя очередь на велосипеде.

— Какой вы джентльмен!

Он расхохотался.

— Уговор дороже денег! Вы человек чести или где? Пересаживайтесь на багажник.

— Да вы что, — с напускным ужасом возмутилась она, спрыгивая с седла. — Это очень дряхлый Боливар!

— Вы весите-то наверняка чуть больше цыпленка. Боливар не заметит.

Приятно было ехать, утыкаясь на поворотах лбом в широкую теплую спину профессора — держаться за его талию она не решалась.

— Что вы там словно дятел у дупла, держитесь как следует. Я сейчас разгонюсь и потеряю вас в какой-нибудь канаве!

Велосипед действительно набирал скорость. Виктория ойкнула и обхватила профессора обеими руками, прижавшись к его спине щекой. Как она и опасалась, ехать таким образом было еще приятнее.

— Только не щекочитесь, я щекотки боюсь, могу начать брыкаться, — зарокотал под щекой смешок. — Слушайте, у меня в заднем кармане телефон жужжит, достаньте, пожалуйста, посмотрите, кто это.

Ее грозный подозрительный прищур не возымел действия, поскольку глаз на затылке у профессора не было. Освободив одну руку, она осторожно вытянула из заднего кармана его джинсов и правда вибрирующий смартфон и взглянула на горящий экран, где капслоком высвечивалось: «ЕДИНСТВЕННАЯ МОЯ». Виктория смотрела на экран невидящим взглядом, и сердце почему-то пульсировало тупой болью. Телефон перестал вибрировать, и несколько секунд спустя на заблокированный экран выскочило уведомление о входящем сообщении: «Уилл, ты забыл свои очки. Твоя любимая…» Текст перед глазами расплывался.

— Ну что, кто там?

— Подонок.

— Кто? — переспросил профессор, слегка повернув к ней голову.

— Подонок! — крикнула она, больно ткнув его кулаком в ребра.

От неожиданности профессор забыл о педалях. Виктория успела соскочить с багажника, продолжая сжимать в руке его телефон. Профессор Лэм барахтался в пыли у обочины дороги, пытаясь спихнуть с себя велосипед. Она нависла над ним грозовой тучей.

— Мерзавец!

— Вам что, голову напекло? — заорал он.

— Скотина! Наврал, да? Всё наврал! Не было ведь никакой изменницы-жены, больного ребенка, ничего не было… — Она сунула ему в руки телефон. — Ты и бабуле эту слезоточивую сказочку напел, сволочь? Я так и знала, не могла она повестись на такого наглого, беспардонного… Ты вообще профессор или это тоже вранье?

Высвободившийся наконец профессор сел на обочине и трясущимися пальцами разблокировал экран телефона. Она с ненавистью смотрела на его манипуляции. Если бы взгляд мог убивать, Уильям Лэм — если его действительно так звали — уже был бы кремирован и развеян по ветру.

— Держи, — вздохнул он, протягивая ей телефон.

— Да мне и дотрагиваться противно.

Он поймал ее руку и насильно вложил в нее черный прямоугольник.

— Читай целиком.

_«Уилл, ты забыл свои очки. Твоя любимая сестра заставляет меня совершить немыслимое — поехать в богом забытое село, где ты затворился от мира. А я человек занятой, на мне весь город. Забери сам, не разрушай ячейку общества»._

— Не понимаю, — пробормотала она. — Кто это и почему «единственная моя»?

— Вот именно, — проворчал профессор, со стоном поднимаясь на ноги. — Не понимаете, а сразу калечить. Сначала делаете, потом еще раз делаете, а думаете, только если заставят. Единственная моя сестра. Нет у меня больше сестер, понятно? Одна-единственная. Генри, обормот, опять свой телефон в офисе оставил.

— Генри?

— Генри — ее муж. Они живут в Кокермуте. Я к ним сегодня утром ездил, забыл очки у них дома. Еще вопросы есть?

— Простите, — еле слышно выдавила Виктория, не поднимая головы от стыда — то ли за истерику, то ли за ее причину.

— Прощаю. Но дальше пешком.

***

О прогулке Нэнси пришлось рассказать — та сидела в саду, баюкая раскалывающуюся голову. Увидев их вместе, она еле дождалась, пока профессор скроется во флигеле. Виктория умолчала о происшествии с телефоном, но и остального подруге оказалось достаточно, чтобы мечтательно закатить глаза и завздыхать.

Ужинать он не явился, но предупредил и пояснил, многозначительно глядя на Викторию, что едет за своими очками.

Шел уже первый час. Виктория время от времени подходила к окну, но ни свет фар, ни шум мотора не нарушали ночную тишину. Профессор, наверное, остался ночевать у сестры. Или совсем уехал, сбежал от ее закидонов. Так ей и надо.

— А профессор твой ничего так, — мечтательно выдохнула Нэнси, потянувшись к почти пустой бутылке привезенного ею же Шериданса.

— Никакой он не мой!

— Но то, что он ничего так, ты не отрицаешь, очень интересно.

Виктория безмолвно и несколько раскоординированно замахала руками.

— Нечего тут… пантомиму изображать. — Нэнси резко выпрямилась и схватила подругу за локти. — Слушай, Вик, не дури, а. Зациклилась на своем Альберте, молодость проходит, а тут такой мужик зря пропадает. Дважды — нет, трижды трагическая фигура, душа, истосковавшаяся по любви.

— Да что ты болтаешь, что ты знаешь вообще! Ты в курсе, что ему уже полтинник?

— Не ожидала от тебя эд… эж… эджизма, вот! Очень надеюсь, что Чарли в его возрасте будет выглядеть хотя бы наполовину так же шикарно.

— Ладно, черт с ним с возрастом, ты же вообще не знаешь ничего!

— Ну а что, считай тоже бабушкино наследство.

Виктория замерла, смотря на подругу широко распахнутыми, полными ужаса глазами.

— Он что, разболтал тебе? Когда успел только… Вот ведь трепло!

— Успокойся, ничего он мне не говорил. Надо быть полной идиоткой, чтобы после его «истории» из два плюс два не получить четыре. А ещё я фотку нашла.

На фотографии профессору не было, наверное, и тридцати пяти — буйные темные кудри, почти полное отсутствие морщинок вокруг глаз. Шарлотта, которую он приобнимал за плечи, выглядела примерно на свои шестьдесят, что для нее, всегда моложавой и энергичной, было нехарактерно. Виктория помнила это время. Дед тогда был уже совсем плох, и бабушка, категорически отказывавшаяся положиться на профессиональную сиделку и лишь изредка оставлявшая его на попечение дочери, почти не спала. Позировали они в оранжерее, которая, лишившись умелых бабушкиных рук, уже начинала приходить в запустение. Интересно только, кто это снимал. Или автоспуск…

...Память, словно разбуженная фотографией, вернула ее в то злосчастное лето, когда погиб отец. Тот тип, с которым шепталась бабушка, — это он и есть, высокий молодой человек с темными кудрями. Она не видит его лица — только руку на бабушкином плече, пока они идут к оранжерее, и слышит жидкий, дрожащий, как воздух над раскаленным асфальтом, шепот: «Не надо, не здесь...»

— Вик, фотка фоткой, но ты бы видела, как он на тебя смотрит…

— Как?

— Точно не как на внучку твоей бабушки!

— А вдруг он грач… — уныло вздохнула Виктория, вытряхивая последние капли ликера в свою рюмку. Нет, не будет она думать о том, чем профессор с бабушкой занимались в оранжерее. И что когда он был ее возраста… то есть, когда ему было тридцать два, ей было…

— Чего?

— Ну, знаешь, я где-то слышала, не помню где… грачи вроде как выбирают себе пару раз и на всю жизнь. Сказал же вот, что всегда будет жену любить. Вдруг он грач?

— Хуяч! — От сотрясшего журнальный столик удара кулаком пузатая бутылка грохнулась на бок, и мелодично звякнула стукнувшаяся о нее хрустальная пепельница. — Крутил же он с твоей бабулей, и ничего, ни живая жена не мешала, ни ее призрак!

— А вдруг бабуля и была его грачихой… грачкой… грачицей… парой, в общем, — Виктория с трудом поймала отчаянно жестикулирующие подружкины руки. — Знаешь что, давай-ка спать.

— Спать так спать, — неожиданно покорно кивнула та. — А ты всё равно подумай. Такие мужики на дороге не валяются.

Виктория только хмыкнула, вспомнив недавнюю велосипедную прогулку.

***

Два дня Виктория загорала с Нэнси на солнышке на берегу реки и показывала ей окрестности. Когда окрестности закончились, она повезла подругу смотреть достопримечательности Кокермута. Они прогулялись вдоль реки Деруэент, побывали в Кокермут Касле и в доме-музее Вордсворта — о чем Виктория решила профессору не рассказывать, дабы не спровоцировать желудочные колики — проехались до деревни Папкасл, где сохранились остатки самого настоящего древнеримского форта. Виктория рассказывала о бабушке, Нэнси делилась планами подготовки к свадьбе будущей весной. Об Уильяме Лэме они, не сговариваясь, почти не вспоминали, да и он, вернувшись наутро после их шеридановой ночи, только раз пообедал с ними и снова уехал. «Тактичный какой», — думала Виктория с необъяснимой досадой, гадая, где его носит вторые сутки. Нэнси, чувствуя настроение подруги, с расспросами не приставала, как ни распирало ее любопытство.

В день ее отъезда профессор нарисовался на пороге флигеля, когда Виктория укладывала в багажник машины чемодан, собираясь везти подругу в аэропорт Карлайла. Они молча кивнули друг другу. Вышедшей из дома при полном параде и восторженно попрощавшейся с ним Нэнси, профессор широко улыбнулся.

— Мисс Скерретт…

— Нэнси! — засмеялась та.

— Нэнси, — кивнул он, — было очень приятно познакомиться. Я рад, что у Виктории такие замечательные друзья. Жаль, что вы так скоро нас покидаете — если бы я знал, непременно отложил бы все дела. Приезжайте еще… я научу вас колоть дрова.

«Вот ведь павлин, — буркнула себе под нос Виктория, наблюдая, как он склоняется над рукой Нэнси. — Мало ему бабушки, он и подругу мою решил окучить».

Вернувшись через час, Виктория заглянула в открытую дверь флигеля, не поднимаясь на крыльцо. Профессор, черкавший что-то в записной книжке, поднял голову, мистическим образом почувствовав на себе ее взгляд. Улыбнулся — приветливо, но ей показалось, что как-то невесело.

— Я только хотела сказать, что если вы обедать не будете, то увидимся вечером.

— Вы работать?

— Работать.

Он встал из-за стола, подошел, присел на верхнюю ступеньку.

— Не решились еще писать автопортрет?

— Я, профессор, всё больше по пейзажам. С людьми сложнее.

— С людьми всегда всё сложнее. Особенно с самим собой. И свет терять нельзя.

Виктория улыбнулась.

— Свет? Нет, я имела в виду…

— Да знаю я, что вы имели в виду, — махнул он рукой и повторил задумчиво: — Нельзя терять свет.

Оба замолчали, но неловкости почему-то уже не ощущалось, словно разговор продолжался без слов.

— Профессор, можно вопрос? — спросила она наконец, слегка нерешительно.

— Валяйте.

Она села на ступеньку ниже, чтобы не видеть его лица.

— Это вы подарили бабушке тот шарфик?

Тень профессора на дорожке из гравия молча кивнула.

— Вы, наверное, заметили, что я его убрала. Вам, кажется, неприятно на него смотреть.

— Не то чтобы неприятно, просто… грустно, — ответил он. — Простите.

— За что? Мне тоже вот… грустно, когда я на него смотрю. — Она повернулась и заглянула ему в глаза. — Поэтому я тут подумала… Что если я его перекрашу в другой цвет?

Брови профессора поползли вверх.

— Знаете, я думал, что уже привык. Но вы продолжаете меня удивлять.

— Я уже даже погуглила, как это можно сделать. — Виктория похлопала себя по карманам в поисках телефона. — Погодите, я сейчас!

Найдя забытый телефон и подлетев к входной двери, она вдруг застыла у окна. У ворот остановился черный мерседес. Выскочивший из него водитель торопливо распахнул заднюю дверцу, из которой, оглядываясь по сторонам презрительно-надменным взглядом, вылез Джон Конрой.

Не в силах пошевелиться, она смотрела, как отчим медленно, вальяжно шагает по саду. Даже увидев, что к нему подходит спустившийся со своего крыльца профессор, она продолжала сжимать дрожащими повлажневшими пальцами дверную ручку, не решаясь выйти и зная, что выйти придется. Джон действовал на нее как удав на кролика. Он ни разу в жизни не тронул ее и пальцем — он был слишком умен и изворотлив, чтобы открыто показывать свою неприязнь: его слова унижали и обижали, формально не оскорбляя, и почти всегда имели скрытый подтекст, понятный лишь адресату. Виктория напряженно вслушивалась, но голоса бубнили глухо и неразборчиво. Лишь когда профессор, стоявший к ней лицом, нахмурился, она открыла дверь — пора было доказать раз и навсегда, что Конрой больше не имеет над ней власти. Но профессор, заметив ее на пороге, украдкой покачал головой. Непонимающе наморщив лоб, она, тем не менее, послушалась и отступила обратно в дом.

Они разговаривали минут пять, показавшиеся Виктории, изнывавшей от нетерпения и любопытства, пятью часами. Конрой вдруг начал тыкать профессора пальцем в грудь, но тот перехватил его запястье и спокойно отвел его руку в сторону. Играя желваками, Конрой зашагал прочь, резко обернулся, оглядел дом — она еле успела отшатнуться от окна — вышел за ворота и уселся на пассажирское сиденье. Хлопнула дверца, и черный автомобиль снялся с места, оставляя за собой клубы взметнувшейся пыли.

Профессор с полминуты смотрел в сторону ворот, потом с тяжелым вздохом развернулся, махнул ей рукой и побрел к скамейке. Она медленно вышла из дома и приблизилась к нему.

— Познакомился с вашим отчимом. Проделал такой путь, чтобы повидаться с любимой падчерицей, и такое разочарование. Чудесный человек. Его бы в медицинских целях использовать — цены бы ему не было.

— Что?

— Неиссякаемый источник яда.

— Что вы ему наговорили, что он так резво умчался?

— Ничего особенного. Сказал, что вас нет дома. Что вы уехали в Кокермут до вечера, по магазинам.

— Он не спросил, кто вы?

— Спросил.

— А вы что?

— Сказал, что друг Шарлотты, приехал на похороны, а вы упросили меня остаться, потому что вам страшно и одиноко… или страшно одиноко? Не помню. Страшно, одиноко и не хватает крепкого мужского плеча.

— Профессор!

— Ну, это не точная цитата.

— А дальше?

— А дальше он спросил, какие у вас планы.

— И?

— И я сказал, что вы собираетесь поселиться здесь, раз уж дом вам завещан.

— Так.

— Будете разводить картошку и цветы и писать картины...

— Ладно, сойдет.

— И выйдете за меня замуж.

— Что?!

— Кажется, он шутки не понял, потому что начал меня оскорблять. Вы уверены, что он вам отчим, а не настоящий отец? Стиль неподражаемый... Дежавю какое-то.

— Вы что… что вы… вы ведь шутите, да? Вы правда ему это сказали?

— Я уже понял, что не стоило, простите.

— Вы хоть представляете, что сейчас начнется?

— Что начнется?

Как по сигналу, телефон в ее руке завибрировал. Виктория подскочила и заметалась.

— Вы — вы, сидите и не двигайтесь, пока еще дров не наломали. …Да, мама. Кто? Когда? Нет, я сейчас в Кокермуте. Вернусь только к ночи. А зачем он приезжал? Мам, успокойся, пожалуйста, не тараторь. Ну да, есть тут один такой, живет по соседству, заглядывает иногда. Что? Мам, что за глупости. Он безвреден, просто болен. Психически. — Она покосилась на профессора и показала ему язык. Тот пожал плечами. — Успокойся, не собираюсь я ни за кого замуж. Мам, я перезвоню, ладно? Я за рулем сейчас. Да-да. Не волнуйся.

Закончив разговор, она шумно выдохнула и брякнулась на скамейку рядом с ним.

— И за что мне такой подарок судьбы...

Профессор поерзал, сгорбился, сложив руки на коленях, уставился на свои ноги, обутые в подаренные Викторией сандалии.

— Простите, не удержался.

— Я-то боялась, что это он вам наговорит гадостей обо мне…

— Например, что вас нужно сдать в психиатрическую клинику на принудительное лечение, что вы неуравновешенны, истеричны, ни в чем не разбираетесь и вообще вас лучше за ручку по лестницам водить?

Виктория побледнела.

— Я же говорю, чудесный человек. — Профессор вздохнул. — Виктория, я вполне способен составить собственное мнение о чем и о ком угодно. И ничто из того, что изрыгало это напыщенное ничтожество, моего мнения о вас не изменило.

Она смотрела на него, широко раскрыв глаза, изо всех сил стараясь не заплакать. Не то чтобы Уильям Лэм был первым человеком, признавшим, что Джон — говнюк и ничтожество. В конце концов, у нее были хорошие друзья, всегда готовы ее поддержать, да и никто в ее семье не обманывался его елейным голосом. Но видеть, как человек, знающий ее какие-то две недели, без тени сомнения, не колеблясь ни секунды, встает на ее защиту, тогда как родная мать…

— Живи мы в другое время, — сказал профессор, — я вызвал бы его на дуэль за оскорбление чести дамы и с превеликим удовольствием заколол или пристрелил бы. Можно было бы, конечно, дать ему в морду, но увы, конрои нашего времени заявляют на обидчика в полицию, вместо того чтобы дать сдачи, а у меня с полицией связаны неприятные воспоминания. Разве что вы действительно выйдете за меня замуж. — Он весело подмигнул. — Ради законной жены я был бы готов на всё. Можете даже продолжать звать меня профессором.

Виктория рассмеялась и шмыгнула носом.

— Не плачьте, ваше величество. Не доставляйте мудакам такого удовольствия.

— Улыбаемся и машем?

— Улыбаемся и машем.


	5. Chapter 5

Спустя час рассеянного возюкания кистью по холсту Виктория убрала мольберт. Мысли не желали сосредоточиваться на ветках яблони и упорно возвращались к Уильяму Лэму. Она медленно побрела по саду, остановилась у поленницы, задумчиво потрогала нагретое солнцем дерево. Однако долго размышлять о том, как умудрился вписаться в ее жизнь непрошеный гость, ей не пришлось, потому что со стороны ворот послышался рев мощного мотора, затем несколько гудков, и сад вдруг наполнился громкими голосами.

Она обежала дом кругом и схватилась за сердце: какие-то люди в зеленых комбинезонах выносили из бабушкиной оранжереи кадки с высохшими стеблями, отрывали от стен цепкие лианы плюща, вынимали из рам разбитые стекла… Опомнившись, она рванулась к светловолосому молодому человеку с планшетом, стоявшему в стороне, ухватила его за лямки комбинезона.

— Что тут происходит? Что вы делаете?!

Тот растерянно показал ей планшет.

— Вот, заказ. Господи, адрес перепутали, что ли? Эдди! — крикнул он водителю, прислонившемуся к кузову припаркованного в воротах грузовика. — Это точно Кокер-стрит 15?

— Кокер-стрит 15, да, какой заказ, я ничего не заказывала, прекратите немедленно!

— Виктория!

Она обернулась. От флигеля к ним спешил профессор.

— Виктория, — чуть запыхавшимся голосом сказал он, хватая ее за плечи и пытаясь оттащить от молодого человека. — Всё нормально.

— Это ваших рук дело?!

— Виктория, успокойтесь, пожалуйста, я сейчас всё объясню.

— Кто дал вам право?

— Виктория…

— Кто позволил вам тут распоряжаться? Кем вы себя возомнили?! — Ей хотелось кричать и кричать, пока не охрипнет голос, может быть, так она придет наконец в себя, вырвется из дурмана, которым окутал ее этот странный человек.

— Э-э, я прошу прощения, — парень почесал в затылке. — Это ведь вы были у нас в офисе вчера? Мистер… — он сверился с планшетом, — Лэм?

— Да-да, — нетерпеливо кивнул профессор. — Я мистер Лэм. Вы не дадите нам пять минут, мистер…

— Пэджет. Можно просто Альфи.

— Мистер Пэджет, пять минут. Это хозяйка дома, которой я хотел сделать сюрприз.

— Сюрприз?!

— Я всё сейчас объясню. Альфи, пять минут.

— Как пожелаете, — хмыкнул тот. — Народ, перерыв! — громогласно объявил он.

Виктория отстраненно, словно перед ней был экран телевизора, смотрела, как блондин по имени Альфи подходит к водителю, симпатичному темноволосому парню примерно одного с ним возраста, обнимает его за плечи и нежно треплет волосы на макушке. Вот есть же люди, у которых всё просто и понятно. Мальчик встретил мальчика, влюбился, работает с ним вместе, ломает чужие оранжереи…

— Виктория.

Она медленно повернула голову.

— С сюрпризом я, пожалуй, переборщил, признаю.

— Кому как не вам, — устало перебила она, — знать, что эта оранжерея для нее значила.

— Скажите, вы собирались там что-то выращивать?

Виктория фыркнула.

— Я и растения?

— То есть, вы хотели, чтобы эта оранжерея стояла тут бесполезным вечным мемориалом? Виктория, есть другие способы хранить память о дорогом человеке.

— Я думала… — слова упрямились, застревали в горле. Она сглотнула. — Я думала, вы захотите.

Профессор помрачнел.

— После всего… Неужели вы действительно думаете, что я смог бы?

Она пожала плечами, буравя носком кроссовка землю.

— Откуда мне знать, на что вы способны?

Он прикрыл глаза, сморщившись как от боли.

— Я хочу перестроить ее в студию.

Виктория вздернула голову.

— Что?

— Работы там, на самом деле, не так много, на пару-тройку дней от силы: заменить разбитые стекла, проводку, проверить рамы, крепления…

— Студию? Какую студию?

— Студию. Для вас. Это сейчас тепло, но осень придет, не успеете и глазом моргнуть. Сами подумайте: вам нужно помещение, где будет много света. Идеальное место.

Профессор продолжал описывать ее будущую студию, а она смотрела на него так, будто видела впервые.

— …всё ваше добро из гаража.

Прислушиваясь к ноющему сердцу, Виктория не заметила, как он взял ее за руку и потянул к оранжерее.

— Ну, с интерьером вы как художник, наверное, лучше меня справитесь… — он осекся, сообразив наконец, что она ничего не слышит. — Виктория? Что с вами? — Она почувствовала, как его пальцы бережно касаются ее щеки. — Почему вы плачете?

Она заморгала, с недоумением проводя ладонью по лицу. Действительно, мокро.

— Не знаю. Почему?

— И я не знаю. Вам так не нравится моя идея?

— Да нет же, почему вы решили… как… почему вы это делаете? Это всё?

Он немного помолчал.

— Знаете, Шарлотте удавалось всё, за что она бралась. И рисовала она тоже хорошо.

Виктория нахмурилась.

— Хорошо — но только и всего. Многие хорошо рисуют. А у вас настоящий дар — я видел ваши наброски в гараже, и я кое-что понимаю в искусстве. Раз уж вы решились бросить успешную карьеру и зарыть управленческий талант в землю, то пусть у вас будут все условия, чтобы зерна другого вашего таланта проросли и дали плоды. Считайте, что это мой подарок — в знак признательности за гостеприимство.

— Спасибо, — пробормотала она и добавила уже увереннее, загасив огонек разочарования: — Пол лучше заменить на композит, он не будет деформироваться. А часть стекол заменить на полупрозрачные или непрозрачные, я скажу, где именно.

Профессор тихо рассмеялся и махнул рукой нетерпеливо мнущимся поодаль ребятам в комбинезонах. Альфи Пэджет нехотя оторвался от своего темноволосого водителя. Нет, никогда у нее не будет вот так же просто.

***

Тетя София позвонила чертовски некстати. Виктория как раз простирнула шарфик, которому недолго оставалось быть персикового цвета, приготовила купленные в «Всё для искусства» краски и кисть и решила напоследок пересмотреть видео-инструкции на Youtube.

Подробностей тетка сообщать не стала, только расстроенным голосом попросила прийти и привести _Уильяма_ — когда будет свободное время, но лучше как можно скорее. Вздохнув, Виктория убрала свой набор начинающей батички, причесалась перед зеркалом, легонько провела тушью по ресницам, нанесла на губы бледно-розовый бальзам, поправила на шее серебряный кулончик в виде короны, сунула телефон в карман шорт и вышла в сад, направляясь к оранжерее, где Альфи и его команда бодро настилали новый пол. За воротами она обнаружила профессора Лэма, оживленно обсуждавшего с водителем Эдди — как выяснилось, мужем Альфи — предстоящие парламентские выборы.

— Простите, что прерываю вашу, несомненно, увлекательную дискуссию, — сказала она. — Профессор, София просила нас зайти к ней.

— Нас? — встревожился он. — Обоих? Вдвоем? Что-то случилось?

Виктория пожала плечами.

— Нас. Обоих. Вдвоем. Я не очень поняла.

В саду у Софии они обнаружили с дюжину угрюмых разновозрастных подростков, сидевших за длинным столом под старой сливой и не обративших на их появление никакого внимания.

— Как вам эти тринадцать причин почему? — шепнул профессор, склонившись к ее уху, заставив ее вздрогнуть и поежиться, сгоняя горячие мурашки.

Виктория стрельнула в него хмурым взглядом и прошипела:

— Вы хоть иногда думаете, что говорите?!

— Их ровно тринадцать, я посчитал.

— Профессор, это сериал о подростковом самоубийстве.

Профессор слегка побледнел и смущенно прочистил горло.

— Не думал, что вы смотрите сериалы.

— Я не смотрю сериалы, я просто знаю, о чем этот конкретный, а когда чего-то не знаю, не демонстрирую свое искрометное чувство юмора, — яростно выпалила она куда-то ему в шею.

— Логично. И очень благоразумно. — Он сглотнул, не сводя взгляда с ее губ. — Вы бы еще, когда чего-то не знаете, не демонстрировали свои искрометные кулаки, а то у меня до сих пор спина побаливает.

— Я же извинилась!

«Спасибо, тетя, — подумала Виктория, когда присоединившаяся к ним наконец София подхватила профессора под локоток и усадила за стол, и снова поежилась, — что опять так некстати».

Подростки оказались учениками единственной в Мелвике средней школы, где София преподавала английский и литературу и вела драматический и художественный кружки. Профессор Лэм нахмурился, услышав ее просьбу: помочь составить коллективный иск и подать в суд на городской совет, урезавший финансирование школы по причине увеличившегося дефицита городского бюджета.

— София, по-моему, вы пересмотрели американских юридических сериалов.

— Это талантливые дети, которым нужно самовыражаться, — дрожащим голосом сказала тетя. — Уильям, хотя бы подскажите, что нам делать.

— Это даже не мой профиль, — вздохнул профессор, ероша широкой ладонью волосы. — И слишком много лет прошло… Пусть родители жалуются в министерство образования, пикетируют городской совет, в конце концов. Судебные иски тут бессильны.

«Талантливые дети» скоро разошлись, переглядываясь и разочарованно перешептываясь. Остались трое: два мальчика и девочка, видимо, друзья.

— Мой дед вообще не знает, что я в драмкружке, — откинув упавшую на глаза челку и небрежно водя пальцем по экрану своего телефона, протянул мальчик в красной футболке и с серебряным гвоздиком в ухе.

— И что ухо у него проколото, тоже, — подхватила миловидная круглолицая девочка.

Коротко, почти под ноль, стриженный мальчик с очень серьезными васильковыми глазами, выглядевший чуть старше своих друзей, сложил руки на груди:

— Арчибальд Броди, твой дед, когда моя мать пришла к нему жаловаться, заявил, что «эти бездельники» могут перевестись в Кокермут, если им плевать на свое будущее.

Мальчик в красной футболке фыркнул.

— Ну и скажи спасибо, не надо будет придумывать лишний повод, чтобы туда смотаться. Что ты там в прошлый раз купил в «Драмфреде», стеклорез?

— И дрель! — хихикнула девочка. — Роберт у нас теперь по хозяйственной части упакован, хоть завтра женись. Жаль, что Эдди уже занят.

— Причем тут Эдвард? — серьезный мальчик Роберт густо покраснел. — Ты же сама меня потащила, а потом ныла, что так и не увидела Альфреда.

— Блин, — засмеялся Арчи, — мыльная опера. Мина, если тебя это утешит, родись вы все пораньше, Альфи на тебе точно женился бы. Роберта, к сожалению, я ничем утешить не могу.

— Погодите-ка тараторить, — нахмурился профессор. — Дед Арчи — он кто?

— Председатель городского совета, — пояснил Роберт.

— София, — вмешалась молчавшая до сих пор Виктория, — я готова взять художественный кружок на себя. Моя студия почти закончена. Материалы я обеспечу, могу и преподавать.

— Стоп, стоп! — воскликнул профессор. — Виктория, вам так никаких сбережений и на год не хватит. Я, конечно, уважаю ваше бескорыстие, но это неправильно. Тут нужен другой подход. Вы вообще видели здание городского совета? Самое шикарное здание в Мелвике. Итальянский мрамор, бронзовые статуи… И это я еще внутрь не заходил. Когда его отгрохали?

— Открыли в апреле, — сказала София. — А до того фонтан на площади реставрировали, хотя его поставили-то всего два года назад.

— А до того — деревянных животных там же, — подхватила Мина. — И мост каждый год заново ремонтируют почему-то.

— То есть, на ненужные траты в городском бюджете деньги предусмотрены, а цветы жизни пусть себе растут бурьяном. — Профессор покосился на Арчи. — Что же вы, молодой человек, не повлияете на своего дедушку?

— Здоровеньким помереть хочу, — буркнул тот.

Виктория слушала их, чувствуя, как всё громче пульсирует в ушах кровь, пока она не перестала разбирать слова. К чему было сбегать, если ничего не изменилось? Нет, больше она отходить в сторону не станет.

— Арчи, — негромко сказала она. — Познакомь-ка меня со своим дедушкой.

***

— Что вы задумали? — озабоченно спросил профессор, едва поспевая за ней.

Арчи шел впереди, на ходу вынимая из уха серебряное украшение. Его друзья остались у тети Софии, категорично отказавшись составить им компанию. «Слабаки! — с преувеличенным весельем крикнул он им на прощанье. — Запомните меня молодым и красивым!»

— Ничего, — пожала она плечами. — Буду импровизировать.

Трехэтажное здание городского совета действительно выглядело внушительно, облицованное белым каррарским мрамором с тонкими серыми прожилками, с мраморными же балюстрадами, с гордой золоченой надписью «Мелвикский городской совет» по фасаду и ослепительно сияющей на июльском солнце бронзовой скульптурной группой: бык, баран и дракон из герба Камбрии и высеченным на мраморной табличке девизом «Ad montes oculos levavi» — «Возвожу очи свои к горам».

— Давайте знаете как, — сказал Арчи, останавливаясь на ступеньках из черного мрамора и поворачиваясь к идущим позади него Виктории и профессору. — Вы пойдете вперед, подниметесь на третий этаж, вторая дверь направо, а я… а я пойду домой.

— Арчи, — профессор поравнялся с ним и торжественно положил руку ему на плечо, — мистер Броди, я понимаю и уважаю ваш инстинкт самосохранения, но каждому мальчику однажды приходится стать мужчиной.

— Гвоздик не надену!

— Согласен, всему свое время, — кивнул профессор. — Смелей, Макдуф!

— Это я знаю, это из «Макбета»! — гордо заявил Арчи. — Мы его ставили в прошлом году. Я как раз Макдуфа играл. Знаете, сколько потом еще девчонки за мной бегали?

— Отлично! Так и скажете вашему деду, когда он спросит, какая-такая польза от ваших кружков.

Кабинет председателя на третьем этаже пустовал. Виктория, закипая с каждой минутой всё сильнее, разглядывала обшитые дубовыми панелями стены, вычурные золоченые рамы безвкусных натюрмортов и репродукций шедевров мировой живописи, письменный стол красного дерева. Профессор, морща лоб, читал объявление, висевшее рядом с портретом Черчилля, а Арчи примостился на чиппендейловском стуле у окна и затих, тщательно загораживаясь смартфоном.

— Кто такие, чего надо? — проскрипел от двери сварливый голос, заставив Викторию отдернуть руку от серебряного подсвечника на мраморном подоконнике.

У порога стоял невысокий щупленький седовласый мужичок со старомодными бакенбардами и недельной щетиной на щеках. Черные бусинки сощуренных глаз его настороженно метнулись от Виктории к профессору и обратно.

Виктория шагнула вперед.

— Вы председатель городского совета?

— Допустим, — мужичок обошел ее и уселся за письменный стол. — Вы по какому вопросу?

— Меня зовут Виктория Ганновер, живу в доме 15 по Кокер-стрит, — сказала она. — Внучка покойной Шарлотты Ганновер, племянница Софии Ганновер.

Мужичок хмыкнул, игнорируя ее протянутую руку.

— Сказал бы, что приятно познакомиться, да врать не хочется. Ну внучка, ну племянница. Что дальше-то?

Виктория убрала руку, плотно сжала губы и села в кресло напротив, не дожидаясь приглашения.

— Тетя София сообщила мне, что городской совет отказывается выделять бюджет на факультативные занятия в средней школе.

— Правильно. Кто хочет кружки, пусть едет в Кокермут. Автобусы, слава богу, ходят каждый час.

Виктория сделала глубокий вдох.

— Вот этот мальчик, он ваш внук, так?

Мужичок только теперь заметил вжавшегося в стену Арчи.

— Внук, — проворчал он. — Ты что тут делаешь, обормот?

— Так, в гости зашел. К любимому дедушке, — мальчик помахал рукой, старательно избегая смотреть ему в глаза.

Любимый дедушка нахмурился.

— Арчи ведь тоже учится в местной школе. Его вы тоже в Кокермут посылаете?

— Кружки — это не учение. Математика и физика — вот учение. Он как-то заикнулся про школьный театр, но я запретил. Это для девчонок и этих… нетрадиционных.

Виктория беспомощно развела руками.

— Вы вообще в курсе, что в театрах раньше играли только мужчины?

— Да разве то мужчины, — фыркнул председатель.

— Боже мой, в каком веке вы живете?

— Дамочка, в городской казне нету денег, вот и весь сказ. Что ж мне, из своего кармана платить?

— Однако на ремонт здания совета деньги нашлись? — Она держалась изо всех сил. — Как и на многое другое — я еще не всё видела, но наслышана.

— Я о вас тоже наслышан. Приехали из Лондона, месяц пожили и думаете, лучше всех тут всё знаете? Подумаешь, столичная штучка.

— Кто это столичная штучка? Я, между прочим, здесь родилась, — возмущенно воскликнула Виктория.

— Может, и родилась, да не пригодилась.

— Я, между прочим, не обязана ни перед кем отчитываться и нигде пригождаться.

— Ну так и шла бы себе, — почти миролюбиво махнул рукой мужичок, — а то вишь, свечки пропадают.

— Свечки?!

Виктория вскочила, уже видя, как ее руки сжимаются вокруг тощей, поросшей седой щетиной шеи, и… брякнулась обратно под весом придавившей плечо ладони.

— Мистер Броди? — спокойно сказал профессор, усаживаясь в кресло рядом с ней.

— Пендж, — крякнул их визави, уставившись на неожиданное подкрепление.

— Мистер Пендж. Рад познакомиться, — голос профессора как будто понизился на октаву. «Соблазнить он его пытается, что ли», — подумала Виктория. — Уильям Лэм.

Пендж подозрительно воззрился на протянутую руку, но всё же пожал.

— Лэм? Не родственник ли миссис Палмерстон будете?

— Буду! — радостно согласился профессор. — То есть — есть. Брат. Эмили не говорила мне, что у нее в Мелвике есть друзья.

— Ха! — презрительно сложил на груди руки Пендж. — Друзья, как же. Постояльцы из ее пансионата тут то и дело бесчинствуют. То фигуры животных на площади в непристойные позы поставят, то в речке голышом купаются. Я жалуюсь, а сестре вашей хоть бы хны.

Кажется, впервые с момента их знакомства, профессор потерял дар речи. К его чести, он довольно быстро пришел в себя.

— Кхм, — сказал он, уже обычным своим шероховатым голосом. — Мы, собственно, отвлеклись. Если городской совет не умеет распоряжаться бюджетом, налогами горожан, необходимы кадровые перемены. Мисс Ганновер, к примеру, высококвалифицированный экономист со степенью магистра делового администрирования. И как уроженка и жительница Мелвика она имеет право избираться в городской совет. В том числе быть его председателем.

На сей раз самообладание потерял Пендж.

— Уроженка?! Жительница?! Право?! — кричал он, идя красными пятнами, пока Виктория дергала профессора за рукав, отчаянно пытаясь привлечь его внимание и шипя: «Что вы опять творите, а?» — Она тут без году неделя! Что она знает! Кто ее знает!

Арчи, на протяжение всей беседы изо всех сил притворявшийся тенью и лишь изредка поднимавший голову от своего смартфона, подскочил к деду.

— Дед, ну дед, успокойся, сядь, нельзя тебе… забыл?

— Забыл. — Пендж резко присмирел, падая обратно в кресло и прижимая два пальца к запястью. Зажмурился, сделал глубокий вдох, медленно выдохнул, открыл глаза и бросил на Викторию презрительный взгляд. — Понаехала. Ты хоть знаешь, откуда название наше взялось?

Виктория нахмурилась.

Арчи, по-прежнему придерживавший Пенджа за плечи, коротко рассмеялся.

— Да никто не знает. Ты и сам не знаешь.

Пендж дернул плечами, скидывая его руки.

— Поговори мне, щенок, — беззлобно буркнул он. — Году этак в одна тысяча восемьсот, дай бог памяти, сорок втором, значит…

— А вы неплохо сохранились, — хмыкнул профессор.

— Слушать изволите или шутки шутить?

Профессор навесил на рот воображаемый замок и поморщился, заработав от Виктории тычок локтем в ребра и презрительное «Шут гороховый».

— Стало быть, году этак в одна тысяча восемьсот сорок втором возвращался королевский двор из Шотландии в столицу…

— Королева Виктория приезжала в Мелвик? — недоверчиво хмыкнула Виктория, остыв незаметно для себя самой.

Пендж сделал вид, что собирается встать.

— Молчу.

— Не сама королева, конечно. Кучка придворных отбилась от двора…

— Кучка придворных, замученных занудой принцем-консортом, — пробормотал себе под нос профессор. Пендж подозрительно зыркнул на него, но продолжил.

—...и проехалась по Кокермуту, а дальше через нас. Мелвик тогда был небольшой деревенькой на пару десятков хозяйств, даже названия не имел, так, окраина Кокермута, можно сказать, и развлечений тут столичным щеголям не было. Так они эти развлечения сами себе придумали.

Не верьте, когда говорят, что раньше были люди — богатыри, не вы. Люди одинаково прекрасны и мерзки во все времена. По крайней мере, так выходило по легенде, поведанной Пенджем. Очевидно, скука вдохновляла молодых придворных девятнадцатого века на те же шалости, что и молодых туристов века двадцать первого. Августовским вечером тысяча восемьсот сорок второго года жители будущего Мелвика, по обыкновению ложившиеся спать с курами, не спали до самых петухов, слушая скабрезные куплеты, в которых в разной степени непристойности фигурировали различные государственные деятели, и не в последнюю очередь сама королева. Долго еще потом в разных неожиданных местах находили нацарапанное таинственное «Мел + Вик»...

— Прямо-таки неожиданных? — хихикнула Виктория.

— Прямо-таки таинственное? — хмыкнул профессор.

— На скамьях, телегах, на верстовом столбе даже, — закивал Пендж. — Как есть вандалы. В общем, так оно и прижилось. Только никто не знает, что оно значит.

Виктория нахмурилась, заметив ухмылку на лице профессора. Опасливо отодвинувшись от ее локтя, тот одними губами изобразил: «Потом», а вслух сказал:

— Спасибо за рассказ, мистер Пендж, очень познавательно. Однако, дела это не меняет. Выборы… — он сощурился на висящий за спиной Пенджа плакат, — через два месяца. Считайте, что получили предварительное уведомление: мисс Ганновер начинает сбор голосов, чтобы баллотироваться в городской совет в качестве независимого кандидата.

Не дожидаясь, пока Пендж взовьется в новом приступе праведного гнева, он потянул вскочившую Викторию за дверь.


	6. Chapter 6

— Ну и? — не выдержала она, лопаясь от любопытства. Они отошли от мраморной громады уже метров на триста, а профессор всё молчал.

Он вопросительно поднял брови.

— «Мел + Вик»?

— Ах, это. — Профессор ухмыльнулся, сунув руки в карманы джинсов. — А вы подумайте.

— Не хотите говорить или не знаете, так и скажите.

— Виктория, я университетский профессор.

— Да что вы? — всплеснула она руками. — Что ж вы сразу-то не сказали? Так, всё, я домой.

— Поверьте, — терпеливо сказал он, ловя ее за локоть и не давая повернуть назад, — я прекрасно вижу, когда студент знает ответ на свой вопрос, но ленится над ним подумать. Думаю, денег на ваше образование не жалели, и вы как минимум знаете, что в тысяча восемьсот сорок втором году страной правила королева Виктория. Как звали королеву Викторию?

— Очень смешно. — Она дернула локтем. Профессор не стал удерживать.

— Вот. А как звали ее премьер-министра?

— Не помню, у нее их столько было…

— Самого первого.

Виктория наморщила лоб.

— Мельбурн?

— Не зря потрачены родительские деньги!

— Ха! Просто пару лет назад показывали сериал. Я сама не смотрела, конечно, делать мне больше нечего, но девчонки в офисе вздыхали месяцами: Мельбурн то, Мельбурн сё. Я такого всплеска интереса к отечественной истории никогда раньше не видела.

— За это в том числе мы и должны быть благодарны низшим формам искусства. Ну, что скажете?

— Скажу, что вы сноб.

— Да нет же, «Мел + Вик».

— Да ерунда, — фыркнула Виктория. — Не может быть. Он же ей в реале в деды годился вроде.

Профессор пожал плечами.

— Когда это было помехой для сплетен? Или для любви.

То ли ей померещилось, то ли в последнее предложение действительно прокрался вздох. Она осторожно глянула на него искоса. Лицо его было спокойным, но действительно каким-то печально-задумчивым. Сердце сразу сделалось тяжелым, потянуло куда-то к желудку, повисло на веревочках сосудов. Неужели он до сих пор… нет, _не сметь_. Она тряхнула головой, заговорила язвительно-насмешливо.

— Зуб даю, у этой так называемой легенды ноги растут как раз из этого сериала. Чем тут еще заниматься, кроме как сериалы смотреть…

— Вот изберетесь в городской совет, — улыбнулся он, — и принесете в Мелвик настоящую культуру.

Виктория махнула рукой.

— Посмеялись и будет. Лучше помогите придумать, как половчее с Пенджем справиться. Шантаж? Подкуп? С такими, как он, подкуп, кажется, — самое верное средство.

— Ваш дедушка вами гордился бы, — кивнул профессор. — Правда, не могу сказать того же о вашей бабушке.

Виктория резко остановилась и подняла на него взгляд. Глаза Уильяма Лэма смотрели на нее совершенно серьезно, но в глубине их светились такое тепло и такая уверенность, что она невольно улыбнулась.

— Это точно.

Профессор молчал.

— Ну и что надо делать? Как собрать подписи?

***

Собрать десяток подписей зарегистрированных избирателей было проще простого. Шарлотту и Софию все знали и уважали, да и саму Викторию, которая не появлялась в Мелвике несколько лет, с тех пор, как карьера ее в семейной компании пошла в гору, многие помнили пухлощекой очаровательной малышкой и угрюмой, но всегда вежливой и отзывчивой девочкой-подростком. Теперь местные жители заново узнавали ее в уверенной в себе молодой женщине, которая предпочла заботу об их маленьком городке успешной карьере в столице и готова была работать наравне с ними, не жалея изнеженных рук.

— Мы еще сделаем вас премьер-министром, — посмеивался профессор, возвращаясь вместе с ней из избирательной комиссии. — Страшно представить, что Маргарет Тэтчер и Тереза Мэй могут остаться единственными в истории Великобритании женщинами-премьерами. Как у вас с публичными выступлениями?

Следующие недели запомнятся ей как один из самых насыщенных и счастливых периодов ее жизни: она обошла весь город, спрашивая жителей об их нуждах, терпеливо и внимательно выслушивая каждого и обещая сделать для процветания Мелвика всё, что будет в ее силах, участвуя в различных мероприятиях и незаметно для себя самой влюбляясь в свою малую родину. Профессор, когда он не уезжал по делам в Лондон, почти всегда находился с ней рядом, и если злобный или недоверчивый выкрик из толпы выбивал ее из колеи, ей достаточно было просто поймать его взгляд, чтобы вновь обрести веру в себя.

Обеспокоенный конкуренцией Пендж, срок полномочий которого подходил к концу, не дремал. Однако все попытки саботажа, и без того провинциально-неумелого, стали разбиваться вдребезги, когда Виктория нашла неожиданную покровительницу и сторонницу в лице школьной географички. Луиза Лецен была из местных, мелвикских, но явно не пользовалась среди земляков особой популярностью. Они считали старую деву заносчивой и вздорной и называли ее «Баронессой», правда, только за глаза — все, кроме Пенджа. Тот презрительно бросал прозвище ей прямо в лицо, и схватки их на собраниях жителей города были легендарными. А выйдя с собрания они могли как ни в чем не бывало сесть за один столик в кафе и распить бутылку коньяка на двоих, после чего расходились по домам, так и не обмолвившись ни словом — по крайней мере, так было до недавних пор, пока Пендж не перенес микроинсульт. Луиза навещала заклятого друга в больнице и, когда тот был в поле ее зрения, зорко следила за тем, что он ест и пьет. Пендж в ответ мстительно отнимал у нее сигареты и тяжелые сумки. Накал их пикировок при этом ничуть не снизился.

Ходили слухи, что черная с белыми подпалинами кошка между ними пробежала еще в далекой молодости: то ли Пендж презрел Баронессу, женившись на ныне покойной миссис Пендж, то ли она отвергла его как недостойного кандидата в спутники жизни. Как бы то ни было, костерок их противоречивых отношений, постоянно подпитываемый то взаимными оскорблениями, то молчаливым собутыльничеством, то ворчливой, но настойчивой заботой, и спустя годы полыхал как свежесложенный — все соглашались, что кончится дело либо свадьбой, либо убийством. Они знали друг друга, пожалуй, лучше, чем кто-либо другой, и Виктория, на которую очарованная Луиза выплеснула всю нерастраченную материнскую ласку, почерпнула из нового источника немало полезной информации. Понимая, что невольно способствует очередному витку застарелой любви-вражды, она твердо решила, что пользоваться этой информацией будет только в оборонительных целях.

Помогали и «питомцы» тети Софии, лично заинтересованные в ее успехе и дополнительно поощренные как бы вскользь брошенным замечанием профессора о том, что приемные комиссии в университетах обращают внимание не только на успеваемость абитуриентов.

Первая предвыборная речь далась Виктории не без труда. Профессор, не выдержав ее мучений, предложил свою помощь, но она только улыбнулась и покачала головой. Сама.

Вернувшись в предпоследний день июля с сельскохозяйственной ярмарки, где она сначала открывала конкурс на лучшую бороду, а потом участвовала в горном забеге, Виктория без сил повалилась на диван в гостиной и некоторое время пролежала так в полусне, пока не ощутила сквозь дремоту чье-то присутствие. Она напряглась, плотно сжав веки, — профессор спозаранку укатил в Лондон, сказав, что вернется не раньше завтрашнего утра.

— Я же вижу, что вы не спите, — сказал знакомый насмешливый шершавый голос. Виктория рывком привстала, встретившись взглядом с Уильямом Лэмом. Тот был в безупречно сидевшем темно-сером костюме-тройке, белой рубашке и строгих оксфордах.

— Вы вообще помните, где живете? — пробормотала она, усилием воли заставив себя отвести взгляд от ладной высокой фигуры. — Хотя бы стучали, что ли.

Профессор и бровью не повел.

— Я тоже соскучился. Что у нас на обед?

Виктория ткнула пальцем в экран телефона, вздохнула и опустила ноги на пол, твердо вознамерившись не поддаваться на провокации.

— Уже пять, так что на обед у нас ужин. Который готовите вы. А я иду в душ.

Рука привычным уже жестом потянулась поправить кулончик на груди, но нащупала только ямочку между ключицами. Она нахмурилась. Задумалась. Повертела головой, осматриваясь по сторонам. Встала на четвереньки, заглянула под журнальный столик. Ни кулона, ни цепочки нигде не было. Профессор с интересом наблюдал за ней от порога.

— Что вы ищете? Помочь?

Виктория снова рассеянно провела рукой по шее.

— Помните мой кулон? Серебряный?

— Что же вы, ваше величество, сразу не сказали, что корону потеряли? — Профессор в два прыжка очутился рядом с ней и тоже опустился на четвереньки, ястребиным взглядом осматривая ковер. — Где вы ее видели в последний раз?

— Точно помню, что после забега она на мне еще была… — Виктория наморщила лоб, мысленно отслеживая свой маршрут. — Я остановилась на мосту собрать волосы. Наверное, тогда и зацепила. — Она снова вздохнула. — Жаль.

— Очень дорогая? Или подарок?

— Не сказала бы, что очень. И не подарок. Купила сама, когда — помните, Джон приезжал?

Профессор кивнул, глядя куда-то мимо нее.

— Вот на следующий день и купила, когда гуляла в Кокермуте. Увидела в витрине, вспомнила, как вы сказали: «Только королевой», думаю: почему бы и нет? И купила, потешить свою гордыню. Глупости какие. Тоже мне королева нашлась. Так что всё правильно, знай сверчок свой шесток, — рассмеялась она, но осеклась, заметив его выражение лица: жесткий взгляд, челюсти стиснуты так, что кажется, зубы вот-вот начнут крошиться. — Профессор, что с вами?

Не говоря ни слова, профессор поднялся с пола и пошел к двери.

— Уильям!

Он остановился на пороге, нехотя обернулся. Глаза его, еще минуту назад смотревшие на нее тепло и участливо, метали молнии, а губы сжались в тонкую полоску.

— Я иду на мост, ваше величество, — сказал он медленно, чеканя каждое слово, будто стараясь не выдать сдавленной то ли ярости, то ли обиды, — а когда я вернусь с вашей короной, вы поклянетесь мне, что никогда больше не будете говорить о себе в таком пренебрежительном тоне.

Выскочив следом, Виктория провожала его стремительно удаляющуюся фигуру растерянным взглядом. На щеку ей вдруг упала капля, затем вторая. Придя в себя, она метнулась было за профессором, но дождь хлынул в полную силу, забарабанил по оконным стеклам, по ее макушке и голым икрам, и она бросилась назад под козырек крыши, беспомощно всплеснув руками.

Через час, накрыв в гостиной стол, она подошла к окну. Небо темнело и на глазах сползало всё ниже, наливаясь тяжелой влагой. Она села на диван, обхватив голову руками. На сердце было примерно как за окном: мрачно и неуютно, и что-то распирало, давило изнутри. Ей хотелось плакать, а еще больше хотелось, чтобы профессор вернулся, чтобы он никогда не смотрел на нее так, как смотрел перед уходом, чтобы он никогда больше не уходил, чтобы…

— Ваше величество.

Виктория вскочила. Он стоял у двери, промокший насквозь, опершись одной рукой о косяк, другой держа скомканный пиджак, и по лицу его струились с волос ручейки дождевой воды. Она бросилась в ванную, вернулась с полотенцем, протянула ему. Профессор уронил пиджак на пол, не сводя с нее глаз и не делая попытки взять полотенце. Тогда она шагнула ближе, встала на цыпочки, потянулась к волосам, но лишь угодила ему локтем в ухо. Бережно отведя ее локоть, он встал перед ней на колени и склонил голову. Она растирала, ерошила темные завитки, борясь с желанием зарыться в них лицом и едва не плача, а потом, избегая его взгляда, тоже опустилась на колени, промокнула полотенцем его лицо, шею, провела по плечам. Он поймал ее руку обеими руками, легонько сжал и отпустил. Когда она разжала ладонь, в неярком свете гостиной тускло блеснула ее корона.

— Вы позволите?

Она кивнула, едва соображая, на что именно соглашается, но понимая, что да — позволит. И закрыла глаза, почувствовав на груди холод серебра, а на шее — тепло его пальцев, с замиранием сердца вдыхая его запах — оказывается, у него есть запах, оказывается, она знает его запах, который описать ни за что не сможет, но узнает мгновенно. Она знает _его_. Она не будет больше ни в чем сомневаться и оглядываться на прошлое — его или собственное, она просто откроет глаза и…

— Виктория, — произнес профессор. Сказал таким странным, неловким голосом. Так странно глядя на нее темными, почти карими, глазами из-под сдвинутых бровей. Таким голосом, таким взглядом обычно хотят сказать: «Нам нужно поговорить». А потом: «Мы слишком разные». А потом: «Я так больше не могу».

Отшатнувшись, едва не опрокинувшись навзничь, Виктория вскочила на ноги. Упало пушистой горкой влажное полотенце.

— Вы сушитесь и ужинайте, — сказала она, почти не запинаясь, но не глядя ему в глаза. Если она и покраснела, в этом свете не должно быть заметно, хотя внутри у нее полыхал самый настоящий пожар стыда и разочарования. — Я буду в студии до ночи. Увидимся завтра.

— Виктория.

— Если хотите, конечно, — торопливо добавила она, поясняя уже у порога, собираясь окунуться в ливень и надеясь, что он ее хоть немного остудит: — Послепослезавтра меня встреча с родителями школьников, я думала подготовиться.


	7. Chapter 7

Завтракать он, конечно, не пришел. Впрочем, и у нее аппетита не было.

Она совсем не удивилась, не обнаружив в гараже его машину, только пожала плечами, тяжело вздохнула и побрела к дому. Только сердце слегка кольнуло, совсем чуть-чуть.

Дверь флигеля была открыта. Он теперь никогда ее не запирал. Поколебавшись немного, Виктория вошла. Она еще не бывала здесь в отсутствие профессора. Легонько погладила крышку ноутбука, удивленно покосилась на небрежно заправленную односпальную кровать, поморщилась, приподняв кончиками пальцев огрызок яблока — чистоплотному Уильяму Лэму такая неряшливость была несвойственна. Только раз она заикнулась, что вовсе необязательно мыть посуду сразу после еды. Профессор зыркнул на нее так сурово, что стало ясно: вопрос принципиальный.

На смятом покрывале валялась записная книжка, та самая, в которой профессор постоянно что-то черкал с очень серьезным выражением лица, и Виктория не удержалась. Раскрыв страницы наугад, она с недоумением вгляделась в… она и сама толком не поняла, во что. Старательные зарисовки незнакомых цветов перемежались с… каракулями, бездумными завитушками, геометрическими фигурами. Хотя вот это, кажется, Далек. А это…

— Взлом и проникновение.

Виктория обернулась, невесть почему спрятав руку с записной книжкой за спину. Профессор, переодевшийся в свежую серую рубашку и джинсы, устало, но спокойно щурился, стоя в лучах яркого утреннего солнца.

— Не было взлома, вы дверь не заперли!

— Но проникновение вы не отрицаете, — усмехнулся он, подходя ближе. — Что это у вас там?

— Ничего, — слишком быстро выпалила она.

Профессор выгнул бровь, продолжая медленно двигаться к ней, как хищник, готовящийся к прыжку. Она так же медленно отступила — шаг, другой, готовая в любой момент пуститься в бегство — и охнула, врезавшись в книжный шкаф, и зашипела от боли. Он мгновенно оказался рядом.

— Ушиблись?

Она потерла локоть, забыв о зажатой в руке записной книжке. Профессор потянулся к своему имуществу, но Виктория ловко отдернула руку, повернувшись нему спиной и со смехом перелистывая страницы.

— Я-то думала, вы переводите Иоанна Златоуста!

— Я личность многогранная, — парировал он. — А ну-ка отдайте.

— Гад, сволочь и паразит однов…. — Она вдруг очутилась в кольце сильных рук — и задохнулась, почувствовав сквозь тонкую футболку жар, исходящий от накрывшей ее спину широкой груди, и не заметила, пытаясь успокоить запинающийся пульс, как длинные пальцы поймали ее забывшие о сопротивлении руки и выпростали из них добычу. Что-то с легким хлопком упало на пол. Как во сне Виктория опустила взгляд, как во сне увидела у своих ног книжечку в черном кожаном переплете. Тело перестало слушаться, покорное лишь зову его тела, тело каждой клеточкой соприкасающейся с ним кожи блаженно, упоенно впитывало его близость, и пальцы сами переплелись с его пальцами, и шея надломилась, уронив голову на его грудь, расширились зрачки, поймав потемневший, жадный, молящий взгляд, сомкнулись веки, опаленные горячим рваным дыханием, и дрожащие губы сами раскрылись навстречу нетерпеливым губам.

***

Он целовал ее долго, с каким-то исступленным отчаянием, словно был путником, многие дни проблуждавшим в пустыне без капли воды, а она — родником, и он приникал к ней снова и снова, и пил, и всё не мог напиться — так велика и нестерпима была его жажда, так невыносим страх, что оазис окажется лишь миражом, что еще секунда — и он захлебнется сухим жгучим песком.

Когда, усилием воли оторвавшись от нее, он, хватая мелкими глотками воздух, попытался произнести ее имя, она сама впилась в его полуоткрытый рот саднящими уже губами — не дать ему всё испортить, не отпускать, пока он не забудет то, что хотел сказать, пока не забудет, как складывать звуки в слова, пока ее руки не расстегнут последнюю пуговицу на его рубашке, пока, хмельной и смиренный, он не упадет перед ней на колени, готовый преклоняться и приносить жертвы, почитать ее всю от пяток до кончиков волос. Дрожа под его губами, извиваясь под его горячими пальцами, плавясь под его языком, она внезапно поняла, что он сделает всё, что она захочет, по одному ее безмолвному жесту он станет ковром под ее ногами или крыльями под ее руками, тенью закроет от палящего солнца или сгорит, чтобы согреть ее — и пошатнулась, как током пронзенная этим открытием — осознанием своей власти над ним и его силы. Но он подхватил ее и не дал упасть — потому что был рядом всегда, когда она в нем нуждалась, с первого момента их встречи, как же она этого раньше не замечала…

Вторя им, ахнула и застонала узкая кровать.

***

А потом, расслабленно нежась в его объятиях, она лениво рисовала пальцем узоры на его животе и хихикала, если он вздрагивал, ворчал по-медвежьи и шлепал ее по руке.

— Поедешь со мной в Кокермут? — пробормотал он сонным голосом и зевнул. — Не прямо сейчас, конечно, попозже.

Она удивленно приподняла голову с его плеча, заглядывая в щелочки глаз.

— Зачем?

— Познакомлю тебя с сестрой. — Он крепче прижал ее к теплому боку. — Она переживает, что меня ведьма колдовством держит в захолустье.

***

Виктория грязно выругалась про себя, прочтя вывеску на доме, у которого Уильям остановил машину.

Ютившийся в самом центре города пансионат «Грачиное гнездо»*, как утверждала табличка, был построен в 1770 году. С восемнадцатого века трехэтажный таунхаус сменил немало владельцев, но последние четырнадцать лет принадлежал Эмили Палмерстон, в девичестве Лэм.

Вопреки мрачным картинам, которые нарисовало ее воображению легкомысленное замечание Уильяма, их встретила приветливая невысокая темноволосая женщина с живым умным взглядом карих глаз — неуловимо похожая на него и одновременно совсем не похожая. Эмили не стала душить ее в объятьях, но тепло улыбнулась, обеими руками крепко пожала ей руку и решительно увлекла за собой вглубь дома. От брата отмахнулась: «Генри возится с машиной в гараже, посидите пока там, не мешайте!»

Виктория нерешительно оглядывалась, сидя в небольшой светлой, обставленной антикварной мебелью гостиной. Открытые балки, каменная кладка, старинный камин.

— Я принципиально ничего не меняла. Именно из-за аутентичной атмосферы люди здесь и останавливаются, — пояснила Эмили, ставя поднос на столик. — Это наша с Генри дочь, Фрэнни, — сказала она, заметив, что Виктория разглядывает фотографии на каминной полке. Она учится в университете в Лондоне. А это все Лэмы: наши родители, Уильям, я, наш младший брат Фред — он тут вылитый Уилл. Фредди сейчас живет в Вене, работает в нашем посольстве.

Уильяму на фотографии было лет двенадцать-тринадцать. Лохматый, с не утратившим еще детскую пухлость лицом, он щурился в камеру, обнимая одной рукой высунувшую язык сестру, другой надувшего губки малыша, действительно очень на него похожего — в этом был весь Уильям, готовый защищать дорогих ему людей от всего мира.

Так она и сказала Эмили. Та улыбнулась, и во взгляде ее как будто что-то изменилось, словно она увидела Викторию в новом свете. За чаем они разговорились. Эмили уже знала о ее бабушке из рассказов Уильяма — Виктория, краснея, поняла, насколько близок он был с сестрой — но развернувшаяся предвыборная кампания стала для нее новостью.

— Вам обязательно нужно поговорить с Генри! Он ведь практически так и начинал, наверняка посоветует что-то дельное.

Эмили уехала из родного Дербишира после развода с первым мужем — купила в Кокермуте дом и поселилась в нем с пятилетней дочкой. Когда сбережения стали заканчиваться, Эмили не стала просить помощи ни у родителей, ни у братьев, а превратила свой дом в пансионат, тот самый, постояльцы которого так раздражали мистера Пенджа. Тут и нашла ее новая любовь — то есть, старая: Генри Палмерстон, однокурсник и друг ее старшего брата, настоящий отец ее дочери, приехавший из Лондона по делам своей юридической фирмы. Неожиданное воссоединение было бурным — не в последнюю очередь потому, что Уильям, узнав об истинном происхождении любимой племянницы, едва не убил друга и не на шутку обиделся на сестру. Гнев на милость он сменил, только когда Генри переехал к «своим девочкам» в Кокермут, отказавшись от места в респектабельной лондонской фирме и солидных гонораров. Он как никто другой понимал, на какие жертвы способен пойти человек во имя семьи. Деятельный Генри недолго сидел сложа руки: харизматичный, не лишенный своеобразной привлекательности и обаяния, прекрасно разбирающийся в людях, он быстро покорил город и уже второй срок служил мэром Кокермута. Пусть доходам его уже не суждено было достичь прежних высот, амбиции его были удовлетворены, а главное, его девочки были рядом.

Виктория слушала Эмили, разинув рот: когда только ее жизнь успела превратиться в мыльную оперу?

— Виктория, простите, если мой вопрос покажется вам бестактным…

Она улыбнулась и покачала головой:

— Вряд ли вы переплюнете Уильяма.

Эмили рассмеялась.

— Именно об этом я и хотела спросить. Я понимаю, что нашел в вас он. Но вы-то, молодая, красавица, умница, у вас наверняка от кавалеров отбоя нет. Как же вас угораздило связаться с моим братом, тем более учитывая его историю с вашей бабушкой?

— Я как чувствовал! — заявил от двери возмущенный голос. — Я был прав или я был прав? — Уильям повернулся к вошедшему следом зятю.

— Ты был прав, друг мой! — громогласно объявил мэр города Кокермута, угрожающе протягивая к супруге руки. — Жена моя, мать моей дочери, прошу по-хорошему, не лишай моего лучшего друга последней надежды устроить личную жизнь. Выбор непростой, но я его сделаю — пожертвую собой ради счастья Уильяма и проживу до конца жизни с Золушкой!

Эмили взвизгнула, уворачиваясь от перепачканных в машинном масле пальцев, и спряталась за братом как за щитом.

— Мисс Ганновер. Виктория. — Долговязая фигура сложилась в церемонном поклоне, держа руки на отлете. — Позвольте вашу руку — только заметьте, что я в настоящий момент не могу проявить свои безупречные манеры в полной мере без вашей помощи. Да будет рука ваша тверда.

Уже хохоча в полный голос, Виктория вытянула руку и удерживала ее на весу, пока Генри запечатлевал на ней целомудренный поцелуй. Разогнувшись, он смерил жену деланно суровым взглядом.

— Сдаюсь. Сдаюсь! — воскликнула та. — Виктория, скажите только, что уверены и ни о чем не пожалеете.

— Эмили… — предостерегающим тоном сказал Уильям.

— Я уверена, — перебила она и улыбнулась, глядя ему прямо в глаза. — Не пожалею.

Он посмотрел на нее так, что у нее перехватило дыхание, и на мгновение она забыла даже, что они в комнате не одни, но деликатное покашливание Генри вернуло ее к реальности.

— Расскажите мне лучше, — слегка порозовев, повернулась она к Эмили, — каким он был в детстве.

— За что? — простонал Уильям.

— Ботаном! — фыркнул Генри.

— Цыц! — приструнила его жена. — Ты его тогда еще не знал. Он на самом деле не сильно изменился — был тихим мальчиком, любил читать, любил маму, — рассмеялась она, увидев, как скривился герой ее рассказа, — но его уже тогда никто не мог переспорить или заставить делать то, что он делать не хотел. Даже мама. Да, в школе все девчонки по нему сохли, даже те, что постарше! А наш Уилл на них ноль внимания и нос в книжку. Мальчишки поздно созревают. — Эмили дернула брата за рукав и насмешливо спросила: — Кстати, как там Эмма Ласселс? Еще лелеет тщетные надежды?

— Миссис Портман, ее муж и все четверо их детей, — процедил тот, осторожно покосившись на Викторию, — просили передать вам обоим пламенный привет и пожелания всяческого процветания.

— Ну, я рада, что она не стала тебя ждать, — прыснула Эмили. — Так, дорогие гости и вы, господин мэр, марш мыть руки и за стол!

Уильям вдруг нахмурился, доставая из кармана пиджака жужжащий телефон, и рассмеялся:

— Легка на помине! Алло? — Он вышел из комнаты, но почти сразу вернулся. — Дорогая хозяйка и вы, господин мэр, прошу прощения, но ужин откладывается на неопределенный срок. Виктория, мне нужно ехать в университет — в приемной комиссии что-то срочное.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *думаете, я это придумала, как город Мелвик? я просто от балды сказала однажды: «окей гугл rook Lake District». я просто хотела узнать, водятся ли в Озерном крае грачи, и если у меня оставались еще сомнения, надо ли писать этот фик и с какого перепугу мне вообще Озерный край пришел в голову, то результат всё расставил по местам: https://www.therookguesthouse.co.uk


	8. Chapter 8

Он вернулся в Мелвик только к вечеру следующего дня, усталый, но довольный — подробностей рассказывать не стал, только сказал, что всё разрешилось, и присел рядом с Викторией на крыльце, обняв ее рукой за плечи. Она, ждавшая его с тревожным нетерпением, сразу расслабилась, уткнувшись носом ему в шею.

— Ты ведь понимаешь, что про Эмму она шутила?

Виктория молча кивнула. Пусть и не шутила — всё, что было до вчерашнего утра, теперь казалось таким далеким и незначительным.

— Когда я узнал, что Шарлотта умерла, — вздохнул он, и пальцы его непроизвольно чуть стиснули ее плечо, — я понимаю, что прозвучит это странно… но я почувствовал облегчение.

Виктория медленно подняла голову, вгляделась в точеный профиль, заметила сдвинутые брови, плотно сжатые губы, дернувшийся кадык. Она чуть отстранилась, пытаясь заглянуть ему в глаза. Он встретил ее взгляд виновато.

— И… и меня это неприятно поразило: это было не просто облегчение, а даже какая-то радость. Я устал от долгой неразделенной любви, я и сам не осознавал, насколько был ею изнурен. Не уверен, что дело было именно в Шарлотте — мне казалось, будто всё, что со мной происходило, сложилось, свалялось в огромный снежный ком, и я бегу от него всю жизнь, чтобы он меня не раздавил. Я был рад — я был сам себе от этого противен, но я был рад. Она была последней — снежный ком растаял, я мог наконец остановиться и никогда больше и шагу не ступать в зимнюю сказку, которая красива только на картинке. — Он опустил голову. — Я никогда больше никого не полюблю, потому что любить слишком… утомительно, и во мне не осталось больше ни сил, ни страсти. Я был навсегда свободен. Вот так примерно я думал. Я решил похоронить память о всех, кого потерял, и тихо себе доживать остаток жизни. А потом я встретил тебя. И влюбился.

Сердце сладко ныло, переполняясь таким внезапным, таким острым ощущением счастья, что Виктория зажмурилась, словно пытаясь удержать его в себе, не дать излиться. Но счастье требовало выхода, и она со вздохом распахнула глаза и… сердце оборвалось.

Шурша по гравию дорогими кроссовками, так чужеродно смотрящимися на его ногах, к дому приближался Альберт.

Она по-прежнему слышала голос Уильяма, доносившийся теперь будто из-под толщи воды.

— …И думал, что опять безнадежно. А даже если и нет, ну не бессовестно ли это с моей стороны, не безответственно ли — с моей-то биографией, с моей седой башкой? А ты… у тебя вся жизнь впереди. В общем, приготовился благородно мучиться — или просто мучиться, уж как получится. Уйти я себя заставить не мог — куда идти, если от себя не убежать? По крайней мере, так я мог видеть тебя каждый день, быть полезным тебе. Не знаю, что я собирался делать осенью, когда опять начнутся занятия, как бы я выкручивался — честно говоря, я отмахивался от этих мыслей как мог. И как бы я каждый день ездил на работу и с работы по набережной Виктории?* Я хотел только одного: быть здесь, рядом с тобой. Пока не надоем. А теперь…

Уильям улыбнулся, поднял голову и запнулся, заметив направление ее взгляда. Обернулся.

— Виктория.

Она вскочила. Рука Уильяма скользнула по ее спине и бессильно упала.

Альберт был сам не свой — серо-голубые глаза горели, он тяжело дышал и явно не знал куда деть руки, то ероша чуб, то теребя пуговицу на манжете рубашки. Заметив Уильяма, он смутился, опешил, не зная, какую операцию применить к непредвиденной неизвестной переменной.

— Что ты тут делаешь? — Виктория наконец обрела дар речи.

— Я приехал к тебе. Насовсем, если захочешь. Я… мы с ней расстались. Я так в ней ошибся, Виктория, я думал… а она… она чудовище. Она наврала мне, что беременна — то есть, не наврала, она и правда беременна, но я узнал, что не от меня, что она… с каким-то… Я ведь рассказывал ей о родителях, я ей душу раскрыл, а она…

Она слушала его сбивчивые объяснения, чувствуя, как поднимается в груди едкой волной ярость.

— То есть, мне принять тебя обратно с распростертыми объятиями, потому что ты и твоя девушка разошлись во взглядах на моногамию? — дрожащим голосом сказала она.

Альберт шумно выдохнул и сделал глубокий вдох, пытаясь взять себя в руки.

— Нет же. Послушай меня. Прошу тебя. Пожалуйста. Она тут ни при чем, это я так… Я ошибся, Виктория, нам нужно было оставаться вместе. А то, что мы разные — говорят же, что противоположности притягиваются. Я — я притянулся, Виктория, я не могу без тебя.

Нечестно. Так нечестно. Как он может поступать с ней так… так подло, так…

— Помнишь, ты говорила, что я недостаточно импульсивен и романтичен? Виктория, давай поженимся. Прямо сегодня, прямо сейчас — пойдем и поженимся. Поженимся и нарожаем кучу детишек — маленькую Викторию, маленького Альберта и еще полдюжины, а?

Она дрожала уже всем телом, чувствуя: еще немного, и она заплачет от обиды и растерянности. Ведь всё было забыто, всё похоронено… Но перед ней был Альберт, хмурый мальчишка, которого она смешила, пока он не отвлекался от своих мрачных мыслей о разводе родителей, застенчивый юноша, заикаясь от волнения подаривший ей первый настоящий, взрослый букет цветов, серьезный молодой мужчина, усевшийся рядом в офисной столовой в ее первый рабочий день, когда остальные коллеги упорно обходили ее столик стороной…

— Виктория. Я люблю тебя. Я никого никогда не любил, кроме тебя. Я, наверное, просто искал легкий путь, но я понял, от себя не убежать…

Она резко обернулась. Уильям молчал. Лицо его было бесстрастным, словно высеченным из камня, только травяные глаза заходились в немом крике.

— Уильям, я…

— Виктория, — осторожно сказал Альберт. — Кто это?

Он дернулся, словно от удара током.

— Уильям Лэм.

— Альберт Кобург, — ответил Альберт, быстро и уверенно пожимая ему руку — слишком силен был выработавшийся за годы деловых встреч рефлекс, даже неопределенность ситуации не способна была лишить Альберта его манер. — Позвольте узнать, кто вы такой?

Уильям усмехнулся, спокойно и даже несколько цинично.

— Я будущий муж Виктории.

Альберт недоверчиво рассмеялся.

— Хорошая шутка. Виктория, что происходит?

Она молчала, не в силах выдавить ни слова, окончательно перестав что-либо соображать.

Уильям шагнул вперед, положил руку ей на плечо.

— Мистер Кобург, боюсь, ваше предложение несколько запоздало.

Улыбка на лице Альберта померкла. Он схватил ее за руки.

— Виктория, это что — правда? Что здесь делает этот старик?

— Молодой человек, предупреждаю — уберите руки, — почти прорычал Уильям. — Пока я их вам из плеч не выдернул.

То, что произошло дальше, осталось в памяти Виктории какой-то длинной сценой в замедленной съемке, хотя в действительности прошло, скорее всего, не больше секунд десяти. Придя в себя, она ошарашенно смотрела, как Уильям вытирает кровь с рассеченной губы, а Альберт неподвижно валяется на земле.

— Альберт! — Она бросилась к нему, не задумываясь ни на секунду, не замечая бегущих по щекам слез, упала на колени рядом. Альберт лежал с закрытыми глазами и не реагировал, как она его ни тормошила. Рыдая, она позволила Уильяму мягко отстранить ее руки.

— Пульс есть, — бросил он коротко и распрямился, вынимая из кармана телефон. — Алло? Здравствуйте, срочно нужна скорая. Человек без сознания, травма головы. Кокер-стрит, 15. Спасибо.

***

Он оставался с ней рядом, пока не приехала скорая. Ничего не говорил, просто сидел на крыльце, отвернувшись, чтобы не видеть, как она баюкает голову Альберта на коленях. В голове у Виктории было темно и пусто, у нее словно не осталось сил что-либо чувствовать, о чем-либо думать.

Альберт пришел в себя еще в машине и заметался было, не понимая, где находится, но успокоенно затих, заметив ее. В маленькой Мелвикской больнице аппарата МРТ не было, и поскольку пациент находился в сознании и опасных для жизни признаков не проявлял, решено было везти его в Кокермут.

На снимках, к счастью, ничего подозрительного не обнаружилось.

— Надеюсь, в полицию ты заявлять не собираешься? — спросила Виктория, вздохнув с облегчением.

Альберт смущенно пожал плечами, осторожно ощупывая затылок.

— Я же первый его ударил. Да и он не виноват, что я так изящно споткнулся о камень. Обошлось, и слава Богу.

Они посидели с минуту молча. Виктория молчала просто потому, что поняла: ей нечего ему сказать. Наконец, Альберт, взволнованно облизнув губы, поерзав по больничной койке, снова взял ее руки в свои.

— Я не буду спрашивать тебя о нем. Никогда. Всё это неважно. Просто будь со мной, мне больше ничего не нужно. Выходи за меня.

Она ласково улыбнулась, легонько сжав его пальцы.

— Не могу. И не хочу. Знаешь, если бы ты пришел ко мне вот так еще месяц назад, я, наверное, сошла бы с ума от радости.

— Виктория…

— Нет, выслушай меня, пожалуйста, и не перебивай. Теперь… теперь всё иначе. И я уже не совсем та Виктория, которую ты знал. Я, наверное, всегда буду тебя любить — как друга, как брата, как теплое воспоминание, но нам с тобой не по пути. Прости. Я ни капельки не сомневаюсь, что ты еще встретишь своего человека, для которого захочешь быть импульсивным и романтичным без подсказки, который будет заботиться о тебе и всегда будет рядом, и не будет требовать, чтобы ты изменился, а просто примет тебя таким, какой ты…

— Мистер Кобург? — В дверь постучали. В палату вошла симпатичная невысокая рыжеволосая женщина лет тридцати пяти в синей форме под белым халатом. Серые глаза приветливо глянули на встревожившегося Альберта, пухлые губы сложились в успокаивающей улыбке. — Я созвонилась с вашим лечащим врачом, и мы решили, что неплохо было бы оставить вас тут на ночь для наблюдения — на всякий случай.

Альберт нехотя улегся на койку. Ему явно очень хотелось продолжить разговор, но делать это в присутствии постороннего человека второй раз за день было для него уже чересчур.

— На случай, если у меня вдруг появятся воображаемые друзья? — проворчал он.

— Мистер Кобург, — с напускной строгостью ответила женщина, ловко поправляя подушку у него под головой, — в нашей больнице друзья не бывают воображаемыми — только комплексными, с мнимой и действительной частью.

Виктория никогда не видела, чтобы Альберт хохотал. Он, конечно, умел улыбаться и даже смеяться, но хохотать — само слово казалось чужеродным применительно к нему. Бог знает, что смешного было в этой белиберде, но Альберт опять хватал ртом воздух, задыхаясь на сей раз от смеха. Успокоившись, он посмотрел на доктора почти с обожанием. Виктория с улыбкой закрыла за собой дверь палаты. Альберт и не заметил, что она с ним не попрощалась.

***

Она обошла дом и сад и встала перед запертой дверью флигеля. Его нигде не было. Беспокойство туго сдавило грудь. Тетя София, к которой она заглянула на всякий случай, тихо сказала, ничего не выпытывая: «Не переживай, милая, он обязательно вернется, вот увидишь». С Луизой, ревниво недолюбливавшей Уильяма, она решила своей тревогой не делиться, опасаясь услышать: «А я говорила!»

Сгущались чернилами сумерки, а она всё сидела в саду, дергаясь от каждого проблеска и шороха, прислушиваясь к ночным звукам, с надеждой вглядываясь в темноту. Но он не шел, и с каждым часом отчаяние подступало к горлу, грозясь вырваться всхлипом. Она поняла вдруг, что не может даже позвонить ему — просто не знает номера. Потому что — ну зачем ей был нужен его номер, если он всегда был рядом? Всегда. Рядом. «Ты моя лучшая подруга, и я тебя люблю, но какая же ты дура, — простонала в трубку Нэнси. — Зачем ты к Альберту бросилась? Сама же сказала, что профессор тоже пострадал!» «Нэнси, он стоял на своих двух, а Альберт лежал и не двигался!» «Не кричи на меня! Ты сделала выбор — он сделал вывод». Что же она натворила?

Утром, кое-как оторвав совершенно разбитую голову от подушки, она приняла душ, залила в себя кофе и дала себе строгую установку не думать об Уильяме. Через пару часов у нее была назначена встреча с родителями учеников Мелвикской средней школы. Любовь любовью, а война, то есть, выборы, по расписанию.

Стянув волосы в строгий узел, сделав легкий макияж и облачившись как в доспехи в брючный деловой костюм и туфли на практичном каблуке, Виктория пробежалась под накрапывающим дождиком до студии, которую часто использовала как кабинет. Не глядя сдернув со стола нужную папку, она вдруг остановилась, краем глаза заметив что-то непривычное. Среди беспорядочно разбросанных по столу бумаг стоял квадратный реечный ящичек, накрытый листом бумаги.

Дрожащей рукой она подняла листок, исписанный размашистым почерком.

_Виктория. Прости, что доставил тебе столько неприятностей. И прости, что не могу сопровождать тебя сегодня на встречу в школе. Впрочем, кто знает, возможно, перспективы изменить жизнь маленького тихого городка тебя уже не прельщают… Как бы то ни было, я надеюсь, что ты найдешь дело себе по душе.  
Знай я, что в твоем сердце другой, я не стал бы и пытаться сблизиться с тобой. Но в этом не только твоя вина — я часто бываю самонадеян. Забудь всё, что наговорил тебе старый дурак. Я больше тебя не потревожу.  
Об одном только прошу — будь счастлива. Пожалуйста. Живи! Солнце и свобода у тебя уже были, а теперь есть и маленький цветок._

_Уильям_

Она уронила руку, уставившись ослепшим взглядом в ящик и не видя сквозь слезы нежно-белых с розовым отливом лепестков орхидеи.

_Забыв о забывшем, что он не вечен,_  
_тени сплетает кружевом вечер —_  
_смотри, моя королева._  
_Он хотел быть улыбкой твоей помечен,_  
_птицей черной в лазури неба,_ _он искусился надеждой легче,_  
_чем Адам познания древом._  
_Пусть не вздрогнут о нем твои тонкие плечи,_  
_не нарушат покой напева._  
_Что сердце калечит — время излечит._  
_Тают на ножках серебряных свечи —_  
_спи, моя королева._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> опять же, i shit you not, ничего не придумываю – не думаю, конечно, что Уильям именно таким маршрутом ездил бы на работу, но кампус Кингс Колледжа расположен прямехонько между Стрэнд и набережной Виктории. я университет для профессора выбрала просто наугад, а оно вон как.


	9. Chapter 9

_**[© Lady Disdain](http://ladydisdainblog.tumblr.com/) ** _

Встреча с родителями школьников прошла как во сне. Виктория словно раздвоилась: одна часть ее, видимая, спокойно и уверенно отвечала на вопросы, кивала, улыбалась, пожимала руки, принимала фотогеничные позы, в то время как другая, никому не заметная, сидела, сжавшись, на корточках и с монотонным мычанием покачивалась из стороны в сторону.

Только София почуяла неладное и сразу после встречи увела ее к себе. Там, снова став одним человеком, Виктория всё ей рассказала, всхлипывая и повторяя, что больше никогда его не увидит. Дав ей выговориться и выплакаться, София напомнила, что на дворе, на минуточку, двадцать первый век, и чтобы кого-то отыскать, нужен всего-то доступ к Интернету.

На кафедре классической филологии Королевского колледжа Лондона ее, очевидно приняли за чокнутую обожательницу (успокоившаяся к тому времени Виктория сделала мысленную заметку обсудить с Уильямом его отношения со студентами, когда он найдется), потому что весьма сухо сообщили, что нет, профессора Лэма нет на месте, нет, они не могут выдавать личную информацию преподавательского состава кому попало, но так и быть примут сообщение и номер телефона.

Дав отбой, Виктория разочарованно застонала, но тут же встрепенулась и хлопнула себя по лбу. Пятнадцать минут спустя она была уже на полпути к Кокермуту, еще через двадцать стояла под вывеской «Грачиного гнезда», пиная в сердцах булыжник мостовой. Хозяева, сообщил ей словоохотливый молодой человек, временный управляющий, уехали в Лондон навестить мать миссис Палмерстон — но номера телефона миссис Палмерстон Виктории он, разумеется, не дал.

Будь что будет, решила она, усаживаясь обратно за руль и пристегиваясь. Что именно она будет делать в Лондоне, она пока не знала, но твердо решила, что оно того стоит, даже если понадобится часами или даже сутками ждать его — главное найти на кампусе нужное здание. Орхидея, прихваченная за компанию, согласно качнула тремя головами с пассажирского сиденья.

Наверное, пускаться в пятичасовую дорогу после почти бессонной ночи было не очень хорошей затеей. Наверное, лучше было бы подождать, положиться на _отзывчивость_ секретарши кафедры, но пока она ждет, он… он думает, что она выбрала не его.

Она вырулила на Стрэнд под заставку семичасовых новостей Радио 4 и, держа в руке телефон с открытой картой кампуса, выскочила под затянутое серыми тучами лондонское небо. Странно, но ничто не шелохнулось в ее сердце при виде знакомых зданий и огней.

Получив на кафедре, уже от другой секретарши, отворот поворот: «Профессор ни вчера, ни сегодня не появлялся и не сообщал, когда будет», Виктория понуро побрела обратно к машине и встала в нерешительности, ухватившись за ручку дверцы. Что же теперь?

— Виктория?

Ее наконец соизволивший проснуться ангел-хранитель явился в форме Эммы Портман — о которой она умудрилась напрочь забыть, хотя слышала ее имя буквально вчера. Эмма шла навстречу Виктории, цокая шпильками по тротуару, запахнувшись в элегантный сливового цвета тренч.

— Вот уж не ожидала вас здесь встретить.

Мысленно пнув себя еще раз, Виктория радостно улыбнулась.

— И я вас! Но очень рада, что встретила. Мне очень нужна ваша помощь.

Эмма пораженно выслушала ее торопливый рассказ. Рассказывала Виктория без особых подробностей, но, судя по реакции Эммы, старый приятель уже давно не делился с ней новостями своей личной жизни, хотя заглядывал, когда бывал в Лондоне. Заполучив наконец заветный номер телефона, а заодно и адрес, Виктория предложила подвезти ее до дома. Охотно согласившись, Эмма недоуменно застыла у открытой пассажирской дверцы.

— Вы что же, как бабушка, увлекаетесь садоводством?

Виктория осторожно переставила ящик на подлокотник между ними, но Эмма, усевшись, поставила его себе на колени.

— Я — не увлекаюсь. Это Уильяма.

Видимо, почувствовав напряжение в ее голосе, Эмма примирительно сказала:

— Какая красота. …Что это тут написано?

Виктория скосила глаза на ящик.

— Что?

— Э.Л. Это, наверное, из оранжереи Элизабет, его матери, — пояснила Эмма, с любопытством разглядывая цветок. — Очень интересно.

— Что интересно?

— Уильям уже много лет и носа не кажет в оранжерею и вообще шарахается от любых цветов, как от чумы, — в голосе Эммы промелькнула печаль. — То-то мне показалось странным, что у нашего аккуратиста грязь под ногтями… Значит, сначала он решил сидеть в деревне всё лето, а потом вдруг стал наезжать чуть ли не через день. — Она поймала взгляд Виктории в зеркале заднего вида и улыбнулась. — Теперь всё понятно.

Тепло распрощавшись с Эммой и поблагодарив ее за помощь, Виктория выдохнула и решительно ткнула в кнопку вызова. Ее ждало новое разочарование: телефон абонента был выключен или находился вне зоны действия сети. Она помянула недобрым словом абонента, который не удосужился настроить свою голосовую почту, и начала вводить в навигатор адрес, но так и не закончила. По радио передавали прогноз погоды.

Забыв о навигаторе, Виктория слушала предупреждение о надвигающемся на Камбрию шторме, о возможных наводнениях и оползнях в Озерном крае, о перекрываемых дорогах и перебоях с электричеством. Ударив в отчаянии ладонями о руль, она еще раз набрала номер Уильяма и выслушала всё тот же автоматический ответ. Ничего не поделаешь, придется ему помучиться еще. В Мелвике были Луиза и София. И если о Луизе наверняка позаботится в своей обычной сварливой манере Пендж, то София… Пусть Виктория и не вспоминала о тетке годами, но за последний месяц она стала ей ближе всех остальных родственников, включая мать, и оставить ее одну Виктория никак не могла.

Мокрые дорогие сделали и без того неблизкий путь еще длиннее. Что ж, по крайней мере, на тревожном адреналине ей не грозило уснуть за рулем.

Мелвик тонул в кромешной тьме — и явно не потому, что был уже второй час ночи. Машина предательски заглохла за полмили от дома, и Виктория, поскальзываясь на мокрой чавкающей грязи и светя себе под ноги телефоном как фонариком, поспешила по знакомым улицам. К себе заходить она не стала, направилась прямиком к Софии. Старая слива в теткином саду свирепо хлестала ветками, как доисторическое морское чудовище, грозя разломить стоявший под ней стол пополам. На крыльце хрустнуло под ногами стекло. Виктория что есть мочи забарабанила в дверь. София открыла почти сразу и впустила ее в дом, и Виктория с изумлением заметила, что тетка совершенно спокойна.

— Собирайтесь скорее и пойдем ко мне. На пригорке будет безопаснее.

Стоя в прихожей в одной ночной сорочке с горящей свечой в руке, София отмахнулась от ее взволнованных уговоров.

— Милая, если уж мне суждено помереть сегодня, то я хочу помереть в своем доме.

Виктория едва не разрыдалась. Последние силы покидали ее.

— Не смейте так говорить! Я уже похоронила бабушку, я не могу и вас потерять!

Почти насильно одев и обув Софию, Виктория вывела ее на улицу, где уже вовсю бесновался шторм. Ветер с силой швырял им в лица колючие горсти дождя, толкал в грудь, словно вознамерившись не дать им уйти. Путь, который она обычно проделывала неспешным шагом за десять минут, казался бесконечным. Налетел новый шквал, и Виктория, не успев съежиться, полетела навзничь на землю, увлекая за собой Софию. С первобытным криком отчаяния, на последнем всплеске адреналина она кое-как поднялась, но поднять старушку сил уже не хватило. Она стояла, согнувшись в три погибели, сотрясаемая ударами ветра, придерживая тетку за плечи, ругая себя за неподготовленность и собираясь с силами для нового рывка.

— Самая погода для прогулки!

Виктория сощурилась, подняв тяжелую, будто свинцом налитую, голову. Из темноты к ним приближалось расплывчатое белое пятно. Она подняла выше чудом не выскользнувший из рук телефон, светя вперед, и вымученно улыбнулась.

— У меня только один вопрос. — Сильные руки осторожно подняли Софию с земли и поставили на ноги. — Вы обе совсем сдурели?

Он всегда был рядом, когда она в нем нуждалась.

***

Следующие три дня Уильям Лэм провалялся с простудой дома — Виктория, чудесным образом не заработавшая себе даже насморка, счастливо жмурилась всякий раз, как произносила это «дома», вслух или про себя. Он зябко кутался в теплый свитер грубой вязки, сморкался, кашлял, крыл на чем свет стоит английскую погоду и взбалмошных английских женщин и не позволял себя целовать.

Он сидел в своей лондонской квартире, взвешивая доводы за и против бутылки скотча, когда по телевизору сообщили о грозящем Озерному краю стихийном бедствии. Незамедлительно наплевав на свою прощальную записку, он выехал из Лондона, отставая от Виктории на какие-нибудь полчаса, о чем, конечно же, не подозревал.

— Надеюсь, ты понимаешь, что это всё-таки был не «Десмонд»*, и мы бы и без твоей помощи не утонули?

— Ничуть не сомневаюсь, что ты и в коня на скаку войдешь, и горящую избу остановишь. Но тогда никто у этого шторма имени не спросил и мне не сказал. Я же в Лондоне свихнулся бы. И представь мое состояние, когда я доехал: я нахожу твою машину, брошенную на обочине дороги, незапертые ворота лязгают в ночи, в доме темно и ни души… Не знаю, как у меня ума хватило сообразить, куда ты могла отправиться.

— Погоди, ты же был за рулем, почему пешком побежал?

— Знаете что, ваше величество, вот доживете до моих лет…

— Влюблюсь в молодого парня и потеряю голову?

— Не по-королевски это — издеваться над больным человеком.

— Ты не замечал, как Арчи на меня посматривает? Лет через двадцать мы с ним будем как ты с бабушкой…

— Типун тебе на язык!

— Из всего, что мне хотелось бы на язык…

—...Я совершенно неожиданно почувствовал себя гораздо лучше. Вот, потрогай.

— Уильям! София же на кухне.

— Да лоб, лоб потрогай, маленькая развратница. А впрочем...

—…Я скучала.

— Ваше величество, меня не было всего полтора дня.

— Целых полтора дня!

***

— А я потерял свои ключи — когда уехал отсюда, ну, в тот день. Где-то в районе Бассентуэйта. Остановил машину, прошелся по берегу озера, подышать воздухом, успокоиться и, видимо, выронил, когда доставал сигареты.

— Сигареты?!

— Только без лекций. Профессор тут я. Выкурил всего пару штук и больше не трогал. В общем, ключи я потерял. Заметил, когда уже выехал на М1. Запаниковал, как идиот, развернулся, поехал обратно. А в заказнике, оказывается, очень тщательно следят за чистотой. Думаю: ну вот тебе и знак.

— Знак?

— Знак. Нет больше ключей, значит, путь назад точно закрыт.

— Ну, это с какой стороны посмотреть.

— Я и посмотрел с другой. Просто не сразу. Нет больше ключей, которые мне дала Шарлотта. Страница перевернута. Теперь мне нужны ключи, которые дашь мне ты. …Остается только надеяться, что я этого достоин.

— Больше вообще не рассуждать, каков он — достойный человек, но таким быть…

— А я-то думал, что любить тебя еще сильнее невозможно.

***

— Кто-то может сказать, что я слишком молода и недостаточно опытна. Но я твердо уверена, что мне хватит сил…

 _Разольется томное, солнечное августовское утро, будто и не было никакой бури. И будут бить в прихожей заведенные настенные часы. И будет реять на веревке лазурным парусом шарф._ Волшебный, _подумает она, любуясь завитками волос на его затылке и подставляя лицо теплому ветерку. Он будет слегка задумчив, и когда ее щека прижмется к его спине и ее руки обовьются вокруг его талии, напоминая, что он не грустен, а просто спокоен, он вздрогнет, но сразу улыбнется и накроет ее пальцы собственной ладонью. А дальше будет просто — жизнь._

— …Я понимаю, как велико оказанное мне доверие. И я обещаю, что никто из вас никогда не будет для меня лишь одним из многих…

Она набирает полную грудь воздуха и находит в толпе его взгляд, и голос ее с трибуны звучит всё увереннее.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *шторм «Десмонд» — внетропический циклон, обрушившийся на северо-запад Англии в начале декабря 2015 года. Камбрия сильно от него пострадала: повреждения на электростанциях, затопленные дороги, смытые мосты, оползни и прочие подобные приятности.


End file.
